le destin d'Hermione Granger
by emiliiii
Summary: Fic complète.disclaimer I don't owne any person of this fic
1. Default Chapter

Le destin "fabuleux" d'Hermione Granger  
  
Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, d'autres viendront de ma propre création  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Hermione sortait de son cours supérieur d'arithmencie. Plus que quatre semaines de révisions avant les ASPICS.  
  
Malgré les tonnes de révisions qu'exigeaient les cours obligatoires et les cours supplémentaires qu'elle avait décidé de prendre, Hermione ne se résolvait pas à utiliser le retourneur de temps que lui avait procuré le Professeur MacGonagall pour pouvoir profiter de tous les cours qu'offrait Poudlard. Comment aurait-elle pu bénéficier de moments de révision supplémentaires que ses camarades n'auraient jamais ?  
  
Toute perdue dans ses pensées, Hermimone se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où elle devait retrouvée Harry et Ron pour leur séance de révision quotidienne.  
  
Elle et Ron avaient enfin compris qu'ils étaient bien mieux meilleurs amis qu'amants terribles. Mais bon, Ron était beaucoup mieux avec Padma Patil, sa cavalière du bal de Noël de quatrième année.  
  
Harry et Ginny, eux, s'étaient enfin trouvés et sortaient ensemble depuis environ six mois.  
  
Depuis qu'elle était sortie avec Ron pendant leur sixième année, Hermione ne s'était autorisée à regarder aucun garçon.  
  
Son premier objectif étant d'obtenir le plus d'ASPICS possibles pour pouvoir être intégrée dans la prestigieuse école de madicomage de Londres, London's Medicoschool.  
  
Arrivée, puis installée entre les deux garçons, Hermione pensa aux deux dernières années écoulées. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, la mort de Sirius, elle regarda Harry :  
  
Heureusement qu'il y a Ginny et le Professeur Lupin, pensa-t-elle ainsi que toute la famille Weasley pour le soutenir.  
  
Au précédent Noël, Harry avait, en effet, affronté Lord Voldemord une ultime fois et il l'a vaincu grâce entre autre à l'aide de leur professeur de potions, le Professeur Rogue.  
  
La prophétie étant réalisée, le monde sorcier enfin en paix, les Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban ou morts lors du dernier combat, la Dream Team connaissait une fin d'année tranquille.  
  
'Mione, pourrais-tu aller chercher notre devoir commun de potions qui doit être resté dans la salle commune ?  
  
Moui, dit-elle en relevant la tête de son énorme livre. Moi aussi, je vais en avoir besoin.  
  
Elle se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque pour se rendre à la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
  
En montant les escaliers du grand hall la tête complètement dans les nuages, son pied s'embourba dans la marche cassée, que d'habitude tout le monde évite, elle se vit tombé au ralenti, son retourneur de temps sorti de son chemisier et quand elle toucha le sol, le vit se briser.  
  
A suivre... 


	2. Chapitre 2

Tout d'abord un grand merci à Ripper de la Blackstaff, Pitinad, slytherin, elava pour vos rewiews qui m'ont été très utiles (j'ai pensé à tous ce que vous m'avez écrit !!)  
  
Les ** sont pour les pensées  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Hermione se réveilla sur un sol dur et froid, presque glacial, complètement étourdie par sa chute.  
  
*Mais où suis-je??* pensa-t-elle en se relevant.  
  
*Apparemment je suis toujours à Poudlard, je reconnais le tableau qui sert de porte à la salle de bain des préfets.  
  
Elle vit sur le sol, son retourneur de temps brisé en trois morceaux. Elle les ramassa et les mit dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, puis se dirigea alors vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
  
En tournant dans le couloir qui y menait, elle croisa une jeune fille aux cheveux roux comme ceux de son ami Ron qui discutait avec une autre jeune fille. Elle portait une insigne de Préfète en Chef sur sa robe.  
  
Surprise, Hermione se frotta les yeux, les cligna mais rien n'y fait, l'enseigne était toujours là. C'était pourtant, Hannah Abbott, jolie blonde de Poufsouffle qui était Préfète en chef cette année. Hermione avait dû décliner la proposition de Dumbledore de devenir Préfète en chef, pour ne pas renoncer à ses escapades nocturnes avec Harry et Ron.  
  
Ayant un doute, elle décida alors d'aborder la jeune fille:  
  
" Euh excuse moi", lui dit-elle  
  
" Oui?" Dit la mystérieuse jeune fille en se la dévisageant " Tu peux me dire quel jour sommes nous ??" " Bien sur, tu ne t'en souviens plus? On est mercredi 10 juin" " Mais de quelle année?" Insista Hermione " Bah, 1976 voyons.." Dit la jeune fille un peu stupéfaite par cette question.  
  
Avec un grand cri, Hermione tomba sur le sol et s'évanouit.  
  
****  
  
Avec difficultés, Hermione commença à reprendre ses esprits.  
  
*Mais où est-ce que je suis ??*  
  
Des voix lui parvenaient du lointain :  
  
"Vous l'avez trouvé devant la salle commune de Gryffondor, est-ce bien exact, Miss Evan ? " demanda une voix.  
  
"Oui c'est cela, Professeur" répondit la jeune fille.  
  
"Pourtant vous ne l'avez jamais vu, malgré l'écusson de Gryffondor sur sa robe ???"  
  
"Oui" lui répondit la dénommée Evan, de plus en plus embarrassée.  
  
"C'est incroyable" murmura pour lui même le Professeur.  
  
A cet instant, Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour voir pencher sur elle trois visages : un Professeur Dumbledore et une Madame Promfresh plus jeunes que jamais et une fille aux cheveux roux dont les yeux verts lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.  
  
"Pourriez vous nous laisser, s'il vous plaît, Madame Promfresh et Miss Evan??" demanda le Professeur Dumbledore  
  
"Oui, Monsieur le Directeur" murmurèrent-elles, puis elles sortirent de la pièce.  
  
"Bien Mademoiselle l'inconnue, peut-on savoir ce qui vous amène dans ces lieux ?"  
  
Hermione sortit son retourneur de temps de sa poche, remarqua qu'il s'était cassé en trois morceaux et le tendis à Dumbledore : "je pense que c'est à cause de lui que je suis ici, j'étais en chemin pour aller à ma salle commune quand je suis tombée dans les escaliers et que mon retourneur de temps s'est brisé" finit-elle dans un sanglot.  
  
"Malgré tout j'aimerais tout de même savoir qui vous êtes et surtout de quelle année vous venez. Bien que je sache déjà que vous êtes préfète en chef en septième année et que vous appartenez à la maison Gryffondor." commenta Dumbledore.  
  
"Mais comment le savez-vous ?" lui demanda, incrédule Hermione.  
  
"C'est inscrit sur votre robe. Alors qui êtes-vous ?" continua Dumbledore.  
  
"Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je viens de l'année 1998 et je suis à une semaine de passer mes ASPICS, mais comment je vais faire pour les passer si je ne suis pas là ??" se demanda-t-elle.  
  
"Mais vous allez les passer ici bien sûr" lui dit Dumbledore.  
  
"Et comme je crains que vous ne deviez faire un long séjour parmis nous, en effet ce genre d'appareil n'existe pas, du moins pas encore puisque vous en avez un, il falloir que vous restiez à Poudlard. Comme vous serez diplômée, vous devrez donc y travailler. Madame Pomfresh recherche une assistante pour l'année prochaine, je lui parlerai de vous. Et vous resterez à Poudlard pendant les grandes vacances." Continua Dumbledore.  
  
"Mais je serai seule dans le château ?" lui demanda Hermione.  
  
"Non Messieurs Rogue et Krum qui suit un apprentissage avec notre Maître de potions. Ils seront donc aussi présents" lui répondit Dumbledore.  
  
"Vous logerez dans les quartiers réservés aux professeurs à partir de ce soir." Ajouta-t-il. "En attendant, je vais vous présenter à Madame Pomfresh".  
  
A suivre. 


	3. chapitre 3

Je tiens à remercier encore une fois toute les personnes qui m'ont écrit des reviews.. Cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir.  
  
Je remercie également ma s?ur (ma p'tite milloute) qui m'a aidé à écrire ce chapitre.  
  
Voilà Bonne lecture....  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Après l'avoir présenter à Madame Pomfresh, Dumbledore emmena Hermione dans sa nouvelle chambre.  
  
Celle-ci se situait près des chambres réservées aux professeurs tout en étant voisines avec celles des deux autres apprentis se trouvant à Poudlard : Severus Rogue et Hector Rogue.  
  
L'entrée de sa chambre était définis par un tableau représentant un portrait d'une nymphe.  
  
"Le mot de passe est "Banga", mais il peut être changé à votre convenance " lui précisa Dumbledore en lui laissant le passage pour qu'elle puisse y entrer.  
  
En découvrant la pièce, Hermione fut surprise. La chambre était décorée dans les tons rouge et or rappelant les couleurs de la maison Gryffondor.  
  
A côté de la porte, se trouvait une bibliothèque remplie de livres concernant la médecine sorcière à travers les âges.  
  
Une méridienne située à côté de la bibliothèque permettait de pouvoir lire tout en profitant de la lumière du jour de la fenêtre vitrée placée au- dessus de la méridienne.  
  
Le lit à baldaquin était fait d'un bois de rose, sculpté sur les colonnes et la tête de lit de mille et une fleurs. Les draps étaient de la plus fine batiste qu'elle n'est jamais vue.  
  
Sur la droite du lit se dessinaient deux portes : Hermione ouvrit la première, elle donnait sur un dressing aussi grand que la salle de bains des préfets de son époque.  
  
La deuxième porte s'ouvrait sur sa salle de bains privée. Elle contenant une baignoire sur pied, une douche assez vaste pour deux personnes, une lavabo. Le sol était fait de marbre banc.  
  
Par curiosité Hermione rentra dans le dressing, grand comme sa chambre, où se trouva des tenus de sorcières dernier cri. Ebahi par toutes ses robes plus belles les unes que les autres, elle demanda à Dumbledore l'autorisation d'en mettre une pour le dîner. Celui ci acquiesça par un signe de la tête.  
  
Apres s'être changée, elle descendit à la Grande Salle, où Dumbledore l'attendait devant les portes. Ils traversèrent la salle pour se rendre à la grande table où tout les professeurs étaient déjà installés. Les élèves la regardèrent passer en ce demandant qui pouvait bien être cette jeune fille qui n'était guère plus âgée qu'eux et qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Les têtes se tournèrent sur leur passage accompagné de chuchotements et de levés de têtes. Arrivés à la table des Professeurs, ceux-ci étaient étonnés de la présence de cette jeune fille. Rogue et Krum se regardèrent intrigués eux aussi.  
  
"Voici Hermione Granger, elle va séjourné quelques temps à Poudlard le temps qu'elle passe ses ASPICS." Dit Dumbledore a ses collègues avec un large sourire  
  
"Bonjour" dit Hermione timidement.  
  
"Eh bien, bonjour mademoiselle Granger, je suis le professeur McGonagall, et j'assure les cours de métamorphoses .."  
  
"Je sais qui vous êtes, je vous ai eu depuis ma 1ère année à Poudlard.."  
  
"Mais c'est impossible, je suis certaine de ne vous avoir jamais eu pour élève." s'écria le professeur  
  
"Je viens d'une autre époque, tout précisément de l'année 1998, je me rendais à ma salle commune lorsque mon retourneur de temps que vous m'aviez donné se brisa et m'expédia en 1976." Expliqua Hermione.  
  
Les professeurs étaient subjugués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, une élève venue du futur était un fait rarissime.  
  
Hermione s'installa donc à la table réservée au professeur. Elle se plaça à coté d'un jeune homme très séduisant, qui lui même était assis à coté d'un autre homme qui semblait être du même âge que lui. Le 1er la fixait depuis son entrée dans la Grande Salle et cela commençait à la gêner. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit :  
  
"Bonjour, je suis Hermione et vous?"  
  
Ne s'attendant pas à ce que Hermione entame la conversation, Krum resta un instant bloqué. Cependant il repris très vite ces esprit :  
  
"Euh bonjour, moi c'est Hector Krum" dit-il avec un magnifique sourire qui ne laissa pas Hermione indifférente, car le rose monta à ses joues immédiatement.  
  
"Mais tu me sembles bien jeune pour enseigner à des élèves..  
  
"En fait je suis en apprentissage avec le professeur de potions le professeur Tachild, car je désire faire ce métier plus tard. Cependant je ne suis pas le seul apprenti avec Mr Tachild, il y a également Séverus Rogue qui est assis avec moi, mais je vais le laisser se présenter tout seul."  
  
"Eh bien je suis Séverus Rogue et comme Hector je suis en apprentissage pour devenir professeur de potions." Déclara-t-il avec une voix glaciale.  
  
Le repas se passa très bien , Hermione avait passé son temps à parler avec Hector de leurs vies respectives. Hector avait 19 ans et venait des Pays de l'est. Il était venu à Poudlard car il appréciait Dumbledore. Pendant tout se temps, Rogue, lui, ne dit aucun mot, il se contenta de manger les mets succulents qu'avaient préparé les elfes de maisons.  
  
~*~  
  
Apres le repas, Hermione se rendit à sa chambre. Elle prit une bonne douche bien chaude qui la relaxa et détendit tous ces muscles tendus depuis son arrivée ici. Elle se changea en mettant une robe de couleur bleue foncée.  
  
Il n'était pas tard, l'horloge magique qui se situait dans sa chambre se mis à sonner 20h. Elle décida d'aller faire une promenade dans le parc de Poudlard qui était réputé pour la beauté de ses paysages. Elle voulait s'évader un peu en allant voir le coucher de soleil qui était magnifique à cette période de l'année.  
  
En se mettant en route, dans les couloirs, elle pensa à Krum. "Ne serait ce pas une bonne idée si je lui demandais de m'accompagner avec moi en promenade" pensa Hermione lorsque elle percuta quelqu'un qui la fit tomber sur le sol dur. Cette personne n'était autre que Rogue.  
  
"Désole Mademoiselle Granger , je ne regardais pas devant moi." Marmonna-t- il avec une certaine timidité tout en l'aidant à se relever  
  
"Oh mais appelez moi par mon prénom Séverus, et puis ce n'est pas entièrement de votre faute, je ne faisais pas attention non plus." dit Hermione avec un sourire qui aurait fait succombé beaucoup d'hommes.  
  
Cependant Rogue n'y vit pas attention. Il baissa la tête pour dire : "Soit! Hermione, désolé je dois y aller..."  
  
Le regardant partir Hermione fut surprise et pensa "Par Merlin, quel personnage étrange ce Rogue quand il était jeune, enfin ça ne changera pas.."  
  
Elle se remis en route, tout en essuyant sa robe salie par sa chute. Elle marchait depuis environ 5 minutes lorsque elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vit que Krum courait en sa direction. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il reprit son souffle.  
  
"Hermione, je te cherchais. J'ai croisé Séverus qui m'a indiqué que tu étais là." Dit-il encore tout essoufflé.  
  
En prenant sa respiration, il continua : "Voudrais-tu venir avec moi te promener dans le parc, le coucher de soleil est magnifique... Mais je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles pas..."  
  
"Mais ça me ferais énormément plaisir" déclara-t-elle.  
  
"C'est vrai??" dit-il avec étonnement. "tu veux bien m'accompagner??"  
  
"Bien sur!!".  
  
Hermione et Hector Krum continuèrent leur route ensemble en direction du parc.  
  
A suivre..  
  
~*~  
  
Ca vous a plus??  
  
Reviewsssssss (j'adore ca!!!) merci d'avance.... 


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
  
Hermione et Hector {Krum pour ceux qui aurait oublié.. :o) }allaient en direction du parc de Poudlard. Ils avaient décidé d'aller regarder le coucher de soleil tout en se promenant. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall du château où ils rencontrèrent des élèves de cinquième année venant de la maison Serdaigle. Ceux ci les regardèrent passé avec un regard avide de curiosité. L'un d'eux s'avança vers Hermione. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux brun ayant une dentition en avant. {éhéh comme Hermione avant..}  
  
"Euh excuse moi" dit-il avec timidité  
  
"Oui?" répondit Hermione tout en arrêtant sa marche. Krum fit de même.  
  
"C'est bien toi qui est arrivée avec le Professeur Dumbledore tout à l'heure?"  
  
"Oui c'est bien moi" dit-elle avec un grand sourire  
  
"Mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne t'as pas présenté au reste des élèves? Car tu n'as pas eu des ASPICS non?"  
  
Ces autres camarades s'étaient rapprochés pour mieux écouter la réponse qu'allait formuler Hermione "A vrai dire je viens du futur mais je ne peux pas y retourner. Et tu as raison je n'ai pas encore mes ASIPCS, à mon époque je devais les passé dans une dizaine de jours. Donc je vais les passer ici. Ils sont bien la semaine prochaine c'est ça?"  
  
"Euh... oui, oui, tu as raison... Mais c'est vraiment incroyable... Tu viens du futur..." s'exprime le jeune homme avec étonnement.  
  
"Bon maintenant cessez d'importuner cette jeune fille" s'écria aussitôt Hector.  
  
"Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne m'embête pas.." Dit Hermione  
  
"Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question, car je peux te dire que quand tu es rentrée dans la grande salle, tout le monde se demandait qui tu pouvais bien-être. C'est sympa de m'avoir accordé de ton temps ."  
  
"Mais de rien...euh quel est ton nom?" demanda Hermione.  
  
"Je m'appelle Vincent, Vincent Inser. et toi??"  
  
"Moi c'est Hermione Granger" répondu elle d'un ton jovial.  
  
Puis elle reprit sa marche avec Hector qui lança un regard noir au jeune homme qui compris qu'il n'aurait pas dû les déranger.  
  
Le dénommé Vincent se retourna vers ces amis et commencèrent à parler de cette Hermione qui venait du futur.  
  
"Il faut le dire au autre de la salle commune ils seront ravis de satisfaire leur curiosité" déclara une jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Puis ils se mirent tous à courir en direction de leur salle commune.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans le parc de Poudlard...  
  
Hermione et Hector faisaient le tour du lac, tout en regardant le soleil qui continuait sa descende pour aller se cacher derrière les montagnes.  
  
Hermione s'arrêta devant ce spectacle. Elle regardait au loin et semblait préoccupée. Hector se mit à l'observer du coup de l'?il  
  
"Qu'elle est belle.. "pensa-t-il "Et ses cheveux, quelle magnifique couleur sous la lumière du soleil."  
  
C'est vrai que Hermione avait beaucoup changer depuis da première année à Poudlard. Elle n'avait plus ses dent en avant, ni ses cheveux en broussailles. Elle appliquait une formule pour les lisser tout les matins. Elle avait acquérit des formes, ce qui la rendait très attirante. Durant sa septième année elle avait dû refuser de nombreuses propositions de la part des garçons, elle leur disait que sa priorité était ses études. Même Draco Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours qui la traitait sans arrêt de Sang de Bourbe, lui avait avouer qu'il la trouvait très mignonne, ce qui l'avait fait rougir. Hermione était tout simplement devenue une jeune fille très jolie.  
  
Et ça Hector l'avait bien remarqué...  
  
"Mais à quoi pense-t-elle? pensa-t-il, elle doit sûrement penser à ses proches de son époque"  
  
"Hermione.." l'appela-t-il  
  
"Euh oui, Hector qui a-t-il? " demanda-t-elle  
  
"A quoi pensais-tu?"  
  
Hermione sourit et dit "Je pensais à mes parentes et mes meilleurs amis que je ne risque de ne plus jamais revoir.." A ces mots elle se mit à fondre en larmes. Hector la pris dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler un peu. En l'étreignant il sentit son doux parfum qui sentait si bon qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de le respirer d'avantage. Reprenant vite ses esprits, il commença à lui caresser les cheveux tout en lui disant des paroles pour la rassurer:  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore trouvera bien un moyen de te faire revenir dans ton temps, j'en suis sûr." déclara-t-il avec peu d'assurance.  
  
Pendant ce temps là , dans le bureau de Dumbledore  
  
Dumbledore était installé dans son fauteuil. Il avait l'air dêtre pensif. D'un seul coup il bondit de son fauteuil, puis se mit à faire les cent pas. "Minerva, comment allons nous faire?? Il n'existe aucun moyen pour voyager dans le temps, à part son retourneur de temps, mais il est malheureusement cassé et je ne connais personne capable de le réparer. c'est une catastrophe."  
  
"Allons allons Albus, nous finiront bien par trouver une solution, il n'existe pas de potions pouvant aller dans le futur? "demanda MacGonnagall  
  
"Mais bien sur, il faut aller tout de suite voir le maître de potions" s'exclama-t-il avec dans sa voix une lueur d'espoir.  
  
Ils se mirent en route avec le professeur MacGonagall..  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione et Krum finissaient leur promenade. Le soleil s'était couché pour laisser la place à sa s?ur : la lune. Celle-ci avait une forme de croissant, elle était particulièrement brillante ce soir. Hermione était toujours plongé dans ces pensées. Harry et Ron occupaient une place importante dans son esprit. Elle repensait au bon moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, les interdits qu'ils avaient bravés. Tous ces souvenirs lui fit apparaître une larme sur le coin de l'?il. Hector, lui était bien silencieux, il compatissait pour elle. C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être drôle de reconnaître que peut être tout les êtres chers que l'on a chéris tout au long de sa vie, on ne les reverra jamais. Hector la prit par le bras. Hermione fut surprise, celle-ci lui sourit et Hector lui rendit son sourire.  
  
Hector prit la parole: "Veux-tu que l'on reste un instant ici?"  
  
"Oui, je veux bien, je ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite dans ma chambre, je préfère la compagnie à la solitude." Répondit Hermione.  
  
On entendit vaguement Hector murmurer "manda apparo". Et tout d'un coup, une couverture bleue apparue. Elle semblait être très douce. Ils s'installèrent dessus. Hermione s'assit et se mit à regarder le ciel tandis que Hector, lui se laissa tomber sur la couverture. Les étoiles commençaient à scintiller et le vent était juste assez froid pour vous rendre les joues roses.  
  
Le silence s'installa entre nos deux jeunes gens, on entendait juste les gazouillis des oiseaux venant au loin des arbres. Quand soudain Hector rompit ce silence:  
  
"Ca va?  
  
Hermione sortit des ses pensées:  
  
"Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas..  
  
"Tu es sure? Si tu veux te confier à quelqu'un je suis là, tu peux venir quand tu veux.  
  
"Ton offre me fait plaisir mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de parler des choses qui me tracassent.  
  
Ils se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres. Hector était content de mieux la connaître et Hermione était aussi très heureuse, sa conversation avec Hector lui avait fait retrouver le sourire. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils parlèrent, la nuit était tombée, et devenait de plus en plus noire.  
  
"Il commence à faire vraiment noir dit Hermione, tu veux pas que l'on rentre? Je ne me sens pas en sécurité, nous sommes quand même tout prêt de la Foret Interdite.  
  
"Oui tu as raison, rentrons" acquiesça Herctor.  
  
Hector aida Hermione à se relever et fit disparaître la couverture. Ils se mirent de suite en route vers le château. Il devait être plus de 22h, dans le hall de Poudlard, on n'entendait pas âme qui vive. Ni même dans les couloirs. Ce qui surpris grandement Hermione. Dans son époque, il y avait toujours des petits malins qui bravaient le couvre-feu imposé par Dumbledore.  
  
Dans les couloirs, Hector et Hermione essayaient de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Arrivés près de la chambre d'Hermione, ils entendirent une voix. C'était celle de Rusard qui faisait sa ronde habituelle avec son chat. Hermione et Hector se regardèrent du coin de l'?il. Ils se mirent à accélérer. Hermione dit son mot de passe pour rentrer dansa sa chambre. Hector rentra avec elle, de peur d'être pris par Rusard. Même s'il n'était pas un élève, Hector devait respecter le couvre-feu. Hector posa son oreille sur la porte et entendit les pas de Rusard qui s'éloignait au loin.  
  
"On a eu chaud.. s'exclama-t-il  
  
"Oui, c'est vrai!!  
  
"Bon je vais aller dans ma chambre" Hector s'approcha d'Hermione, et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue mais, bien plus près de sa bouche que du milieu de sa joue. Cela fit rougir Hermione jusqu'aux oreilles. Il la salua, ouvrit la porte et sortit.  
  
Hermione resta planté la pendant un instant, elle se remémorait se qu'il venait de se passer.  
  
"Je sens que je vais passer une bonne nuit.."  
  
~*~  
  
A suivre....  
  
Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont écrit des reviews  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs...  
  
Cyngathi: je suis contente que les fics de voyage dans le temps te plaisent (t'as raison, elles sont trop bien!!! :o) ). Sinon, je tacherais de faire des chapitres plus longs la prochaine fois.. Merci beaucoup!!!!  
  
moi : Merci beaucoup!!!!! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir  
  
gaelle griffondor: merci beaucoup!!!!!  
  
Fumseck: C'est très gentil ce que tu m'as dit., ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir!! Tu veux savoir comment Hermione va faire pour retourner dans le temps...éhéhé patience, patience..  
  
kathleen l'elfe: ca me touche vraiment beaucoup se que tu m'as dit :o)  
  
NaMe : la voilà la suite :o) 


	5. chapitre 5

Bonjour Bonjour vous tous!!! Je suis très contente que vous lisez ma fic (étant donné que c'est ma 1ère fic). Au début j'avais très peur que personne ne la lise ou bien ne laisse aucunes reviews.. Et bon je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. Je tenais juste à vous remercier pour les nombreuses reviews que vous me laissez, elles me font chaud au c?ur. Elles sont très motivantes. Alors merci beaucoup... Je vous laisse lire le 5ème chapitre..  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
"Harry.!!! Ron..!!!" s'écria Hermione  
  
"Où êtes vous ? .J'ai si peur..."  
  
Elle se redressa vivement dans son lit. Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur son front pour aller se perdre dans le creux de son cou. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Elle venait de faire un rêve, non un cauchemar plutôt.  
  
Le soleil venait de se lever , les oiseaux de se réveiller. Les rayons du divin astre commençaient à rentrer dans sa chambre. L'un des rideaux n'était pas bien fermé. Hermione ferma les yeux un instant. Elle se remémorait ce qu'elle avait vu dans sa nuit agitée.  
  
Elle était dans une pièce sombre, où une faible lueur s'échappait d'une bougie situé au milieu de la pièce. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle dans cette pièce. Un silence de mort se tenait. On entendait vaguement le souffle de vent derrière la fenêtre. C'était la nuit, la pleine lune.  
  
"Harry.. Ron.. Vous me manquez.." Pensa t elle alors.  
  
Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour effacer de son esprit ses deux meilleurs amis.  
  
Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et se gratta la tête. La porte frappa ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle se leva et enfila une robe de chambre bleue. Elle s'approcha de la porte lorsqu'elle entendit:  
  
"Hermione... C'est Hector... Tout va bien??"  
  
Hermione entrouvrit la porte pou ne laisser apparaître juste sa tête.  
  
"Oui oui, tout va bien.. Mais pourquoi tu es là? Il est tôt!!!"  
  
"Mais je t'ai entendu appeler des personnes, je dors dans la chambre d'à côté, je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien..."  
  
"C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ca va très bien, c'était juste un cauchemar, rien d'autre.. retournes te coucher il doit être tôt.."  
  
"D'accord dit il avec un grand sourire qui reflétait son soulagement, on se voit au petit déjeuner"  
  
"Oui"  
  
En effet il était tôt. L'horloge de sa chambre indiquait 5h48. Le petit déjeuner était à 7h30. Elle n'avait pas envie de se remettre dans son lit. Elle ne voulait pas refaire un autre cauchemar.  
  
Elle décida de s'habiller. Elle mit une jupe de couleur noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche à manches courtes. Il faut dire qu'elle avait le choix. Son dressing regorgeait de vêtements.  
  
Ses ASPICS étaient dans moins d'une semaine. Elle devait réviser. Il fallait qu'elle les obtiennent, elle avait travaillé trop dur pendant ces 7 dernières années. Son ultime but était de réussir. Par conséquent, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque. C'était la même que celle de son époque. Elle prit un livre sur l'arithmencie s'installa dans un des fauteuils et commença à le parcourir. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne lève le bout de son nez pour s'apercevoir que d'autres élèves étaient arrivés et lisaient tout comme elle. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 7h30. Elle referma le livre qui fit un bruit sourd dans la bibliothèque. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle vit que certains le dévisageait. Elle avait horreur de ça. L'un deux s'avança vers elle.  
  
"Bonjour Hermione, bien dormi??" demanda le jeune homme.  
  
Hermione l'observa avant de se rendre compte que cette personne n'était d'autre que Vincent Inser, le jeune homme avec lequel elle avait discuter un instant la veille.  
  
"Euh oui oui, j'ai très bien dormi { ouhhh la menteuse..!!!} et toi??"  
  
"Moi aussi. Ca fait longtemps que tu es là? Je suis arrive à 7h, il fallait que je feuillette un livre pour mon cours de potions. J'ai vu que tu étais absorbée par ton livre donc je n'ai pas osé venir de déranger."  
  
"Oh je suis arrivée vers 6h15, je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Il faut que je commence à réviser mes ASPICS. Mais là je m'apprêtais à aller ranger mon livre pour aller déjeuner."  
  
"J'étais venu te proposer d'aller à la Grande Salle avec moi."  
  
"D'accord allons y ensemble."  
  
Hermione se leva et remit le livre en place et se mit en route. Vincent emboîta son pas. Tout en allant à la Grande salle, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autre. Vincent était en cinquième année à Serdaigle { bon je sais vous le savez déjà ça. mais lisez la suite...}, ses parents sont des moldus {comme ceux d'Hermione!! c'est incroyable dis donc.!!!} Sa mère est journaliste pour un grand quotidien londonien, et son père est médecin.  
  
Ils firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Vincent la salua et alla en direction de la table des Serdaigle où lorsqu'il s'assit il fut assommer de questions de la part de ses camarades. Hermione, elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Hector et Severus étaient déjà installés et mangeaient à leur faim. Elle s'assit à côté du professeur MacGonagall. Elles se mirent à parler toutes les deux.  
  
Après le repas, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, Dumbledore l'interpella:  
  
"Miss Granger?" demanda Dumbledore.  
  
"Oui professeur? Qu'y a t il?" questionna Hermione  
  
"Il faut que je vous parle. Mais pas ici, venez dans mon bureau"  
  
"Bien sûr.." Acquiesça Hermione avec une certaine crainte dans la voix.  
  
~*~  
  
Arrivés devant la gargouille, Dumbledore dit le mot de passe qui était " ?il de grenouilles". La gargouille tourna sur elle même et monta suivi d'un escalier aux pierres blanches. Ils montèrent les marches pour aboutir au bureau de Dumbledore qui était exactement le même que connaissait Hermione.  
  
Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Lui resta debout près de sa bibliothèque.  
  
"Je préfère rester debout pour vous annoncer ce que j'ai à vous dire."  
  
Il s'arrêta un instant, puis repris:  
  
"Comme vous le savez, il n'existe pas encore de retourneur de temps, nous avons donc pensé avec le Professeur MacGonagall, à une potion qui avait la capacité de faire voyager dans le temps. Nous sommes donc aller voir le professeur des potions."  
  
Flash Back  
  
Dumbledore et MacGonagall étaient en route vers la classe du Professeur de potions. Ils descendirent aux cachots. Le maître des potions fut surpris lorsqu'il les vit arriver.  
  
"Ah, je suis content de vous trouver.." Dit Dumbledore  
  
"Que se passe-t-il Albus?? Vous m'avez l'air préoccupé..."  
  
"Oui en effet, nous avons un grave problème.."  
  
"Je vous écoute. c'est un élève malade??."  
  
"Euh non, il s'agit de Miss Granger. Elle vient du futur et il faudrait trouver un moyen de la faire revenir dans son époque."  
  
"Je comprend, vous voudriez que je prépare une potion pour voyager dans le temps... Humm c'est embêtant, à ma connaissance il n'en existe pas..."  
  
"C'est vrai??? Par Merlin qu'allons nous faire?? Elle ne peux pas rester dans notre temps, elle pourrait le changer.."  
  
"Ne vous inquiété pas je vais chercher mais cela va être long et difficile.."  
  
"Je vous remercie pour les efforts que vous allez fournir dans cette quête"  
  
Fin du Flash Back  
  
"Après entretien avec lui, celui ci nous a informer qu'il n'existait pas de potions permettant de revenir à votre époque.. "  
  
Hermione crut qu'elle allait défaillir... Lorsque Dumbledore repris  
  
"Cependant le maître des potions nous à assurer qu'il chercherait une potions coûte que coûte"  
  
"Oh il n'y a pas de potions.." murmura Hermione  
  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais faire mon possible pour en trouver une. Concentrez vous sur vos ASPICS c'est le plus important, ils sont la semaine prochaine."  
  
"Bien bien professeur.. Je vais me mettre à travailler."  
  
Hermione sortit abattue du bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'y avait aucune moyen de la faire revenir auprès de ses parents, de Harry de Ron.. Elle n'allait plus jamais les revoir... Elle descendit les marches blanches puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle croisa quelque élèves de 7ème année qui devaient se rendre à la bibliothèque. En effet les 7ème année n'avaient pas cours dû à leur ASPICS. Par contre les autres années avaient cours jusqu'au début des vacances. Hermione marcha dans les couloirs, ou plutôt déambulait elle était perdue dans ces pensées. Mais elle se souvînt de ce que Dumbledore lui venait de lui dire: " Concentrez vous sur vos ASPICS". Elle s'arrêta un moment pour y réfléchir.  
  
*Oui je ne dois penser qu'à mes ASPICS, ils trouveront bien un moyen pour me faire revenir dans mon époque.*  
  
Elle inspira un grand coup puis se remis en route la tête bien haute en direction de sa chambre. Arrivée là bas, elle y pris une plume, des parchemins, un encrier et un porte plume, ferma la porte et marcha d'un bon pas vers la bibliothèque.  
  
~*~  
  
La suite au prochain numéro....  
  
*******  
  
Alors ça vous a plu ?? J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews.. Merci d'avance. 


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6  
  
Réponses aux reviews très sympathiques :  
  
Cyngathi : Eh que va faire Hermione ? ? mais tu as la suite.. lis.. :o)  
  
phénix20 : Merci pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir.  
  
NaMe : Eh bien la voilà la suite, bonne lecture :o)  
  
Aria Lupin : La mère de Victor ? ? mdr !!! quelle drôle d'idée. remarque pourquoi pas.. ehehe je n'en dirais pas plus..  
  
moi : « Moi » je trouve ca rigole comme pseudo. :o) Merci pour ta review.  
  
20100 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review Vincent ! ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! ! ! Grâce à moi tu vas devenir un super fan de Harry Potter. Gros bisous ! ! !  
  
UN groupie Tout d'abord merci d'avoir laisser une p'tite review car bon ca fait toujours plaisir.. En ce qui concerne le couple Hector/Hermione ne t'avance pas si vite, tu verras ce qui va se passer.. Et puis si c'était la mère de Victor il serait un sorcier trisomique non ? ? lol. Et bon j'ai pas l'impression qu'il en ai un non ? Sinon pour les fautes d'orthographes.. franchement tu peux parler , et toi alors ? ? Tu copies jamais les cours t'es toujours en retard !!!! Et puis je suis désolée mais tu fais des fautes aussi... Pour le 6ème chapitre, comme je te l'ai dit, (oui je vous explique ce jeune homme est en ami à moi, nous sommes dans la même fac et dans la même section et pendant les amphi on arrête pas de parler.. Je sais c'est pas bien mais bon.. !!) le chapitre 6 va pas être spécialement plus long que les autres chapitres. désolée. Mais bon je te remercie pour ta longue review qui m'a fait bien plaisir. :o). Gros bisous.  
  
kathleen l'elfe : Kikou toi !! Ca va la forme ?? Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et pour toutes les autres que tu laisses à chaque fois ! ! ! C'est vraiment trop sympa ! ! !Sinon en ce qui concerne msn, je t'ai mise dans ma liste de contacts, mais le problème c'est que tu vis au Canada ! ! (j'y suis allée au moi d'août ! !) Et moi en France, mais bon on peut communiquer par mail si tu veux.. Ca me ferai extrêmement plaisir. Gros bisous la miss . Je vous laisse savourer ce 6ème chapitre qui j'avoue n'est pas très long...  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Hermione se rendait à la bibliothèque. Elle devait réviser ses ASPICS qui auraient lieux dans une semaine. Elle descendait les escaliers du grand hall, cette fois-ci elle évita la marche cassée qui était la cause de tout ses malheurs.  
  
Elle croisa de nombreux élèves qui revenaient de la bibliothèque chargés de livres plus gros les uns que les autres. Lorsqu'une personne la bouscula de derrière. Celle ci s'arrêta pour s'excuser:  
  
"Oh désolée, j'allais un peu vite, je me rend à la bibliothèque" dit cette jeune personne.  
  
Hermione veut sur sa robe que cette personne était Préfète à la maison Gryffondor.  
  
"Ce n'est rien, moi aussi je me rends à la bibliothèque." Expliqua Hermione gentiment.  
  
La jeune fille était en train de regarder Hermione de haut en bas, en accentuant sur le visage, puis finalement dit: "Mais je te reconnais tu es la fille qui vient du futur, tout le monde parle de toi à Poudlard, tu es devenue l'attraction de fin d'année. Je suis Elodie Bluedot, et toi tu es Hermione Ganger."  
  
"Non c'est Granger, Hermione Granger." { My name is Bond, James Bond.!! Lol}  
  
"Oups, on m'avait dit Ganger.. Mais tes parents sont à Poudlard normalement non?" demanda Elodie.  
  
"Non mes parents sont des moldus".  
  
"Moi c'est ma mère qui est de sang moldus, nous avons un point commun, cependant nous vivons dans le monde magique, mon père travaille au Ministère de la magie." Dit la jeune fille avec un magnifique sourire qui illumina son visage blanc dû à la blondeur de ses cheveux.  
  
"Je me rendais à la bibliothèque pour réviser mes ASPICS." Repris la jeune fille.  
  
"Moi aussi, allons y ensemble" dit Hermione.  
  
"Bien sûr" approuva la jeune fille.  
  
Elodie la pris sous le bras et l'entraîna dans son allure à la bibliothèque.  
  
~*~  
  
Il faisait sombre. C'était humide. On entendait des bruits indescriptibles. Pourtant on arrivait à entendre une voix froide presque glaciale qui résonnait en échos. On se trouvait dans les cachots de Poudlard, là où avait lieu les cours de Potions. Un homme en robe noir abordant une chevelure blanche qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Il était debout sur l'estrade, parlant à des étudiants de 4ème année qui semblaient être terrorisés par cet être qui n'était autre que le Professeur des Potions, le professeur Tachild Celui ci dit:  
  
"Bien après que vous ayez mis les yeux de grenouilles, laissez chauffer pendant environ 10 minutes avant d'introduire le sang de dragon. Vous m'avez bien compris?? Sinon votre potion sera à refaire. Commencer!!" Puis il se tourna vers deux jeune hommes :  
  
"Bon pendant que ces tas de fainéants font leur potions, je vais vous donner du travail à vous aussi." dit il sèchement.  
  
"Comme vous le savez, une élève est arrivée dernièrement à Poudlard. Celle ci prétend arriver du futur." Il fit une pause et repris: "Dumbledore est venu me trouver pour que grâce à mes connaissances en potions je puisse lui concocter une potion qui permettra à notre futuriste de retourner dans son époque."  
  
"Mais il n'existe pas de potions pour cela!!" s'exclama Rogue.  
  
"Je le sais bien, cependant il en existe certaines qui permettent de se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre, il nous suffit juste d'en trouver une qui nous puisse parcourir l'espace temps. Pour cela, il faudra que vous fassiez des recherches à la bibliothèque, ainsi que dans la réserve interdite. Vous pouvez également chercher dans les livres de potions. Bon courage , je vais surveiller les élèves."  
  
Il les quitta pour passer entre les bureaux des élèves. On entendit alors "Mais faites attention bon sang!! Quel imbécile, vous venez de salir ma robe. 5 points de moins pour Serdaigle!!" L'élève totalement tétanisé par Butterfly, acquiesça ce que son professeur venait de dire. Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir où était brodé au coin ses initiales, puis il commença à nettoyer les dégâts qu'il avait causé sur la robe.  
  
" Mais quel être ignoble..!!" murmura Krum  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu dis??" dit Rogue, "Il a tout à fait raison, ce ne sont que des incapables, je le trouve trop gentil avec eux. Moi à sa place j'aurais enlever 10 voire 20 points pour cette faute. Enfin bon je ne suis pas encore à sa place, dans trois ans dès que ma formation sera fini, notre cher professeur prendra sa retraite et me laissera sa place..."  
  
"Mais ce ne sont que des enfants!! On leur doit le respect tout de même!! Enfin arrêtons de polémiquer la dessus car je sais que nos opinions divergent, peut être que un jour j'arriverait à te faire changer d'avis." dit Krum  
  
Severus Rogue venait d'une très ancienne famille de sorcier. Elle remontait à plusieurs générations. Il paraît même qu'elle remonte au delà de la fondation de Poudlard. Severus comme son père fut élevé dans des règles très strictes. Dès le plus jeune âge on lui appris à se comporter ainsi, ce fut très facile, il n'avait qu'a prendre exemple sur son père, qui était peu paternel avec lui, il le battait des fois lorsque Severus ne lui obéissait pas. Il aurait pu devenir un être gentil, doux agréable, mais son père en avait fait un être froid sans c?ur, distant avec les gens. Tout comme son père il a été à Serpentard, où la méprise des autres et l'arrogance sont mis en avant.  
  
Krum et Rogue se mirent à chercher dans les livres se trouvant dans la bibliothèque de chêne foncé qui se trouve près du bureau.  
  
~*~  
  
Depuis plus d'une heure Hermione et Elodie révisaient leurs ASPICS. Une montagne de livres se présentait devant elles. Hermione était plongée dans une livre très ancien et poussiéreux. Lorsqu'elle entendit:  
  
"La Gazette du Sorcier est arrivée!!!" dit la bibliothécaire.  
  
Hermione leva le nez de son livre, se leva, et marcha en direction de la bibliothécaire, lui demanda la Gazette du Sorcier, puis revint s'asseoir à sa place. Elle était impatiente de lire ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Elle pouvait lire à la première page:  
  
Attaque dans les rues de Londres!!!  
  
Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ces acolytes appelés les Mangemorts, se sont rendus dans les rues de Londres hier soir. Ils étaient parmi la population Moldus. Ils ont commencés à s'attaquer aux premiers passants qui passaient. On déplore ce matin 31 morts et105 blessés. Le Ministère de la magie fut obligé d'avoir recourt au sort "Oubliettes" sur de nombreux Moldus qui avaient vu le terrible massacre. Il y avait des cracmols dans les passants ce soir là, l'une d'entre elle raconte: "Ils étaient au moins une trentaine, lançant des Avadra Kedrava sur tout le monde!! C'était horrible, les gens criaient, pleuraient, tentaient de leur échapper à tout prix" Nous dit Miss Mesna. Les aurors se sont mis à leur recherche, Ils ont parcourus toutes les rues de Londres mais en vain. Les Mangemorts ainsi que Vous-Savez-Qui ont réussis à leur échapper une fois de plus. Le Ministère de la Magie fait il bien son travail? Nous protègent t-ils assez de ces assassins? Font-ils le maximum? Mais qui sont les Mangemorts? Leur tête vont-elles tomber bientôt ainsi que leur masques? Toutes ces questions restent sans réponses.Le Ministère ne tient pas à répondre à nos questions pour le moment, nous sommes dans le regret de ne pas vous apporter plus d'informations. Cependant le Ministère de la Magie envoie un appel à témoin sur cet incident et sur les activités de Vous-Savez-Qui.  
  
Hurricanne Alice.  
  
"Par Merlin!!" s'écria Hermione. "Tout ces innocents morts pour rien, c'est ignoble!! Elodie tu as vu??" Elodie était en train de lire par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.  
  
"Oui je viens de finir de le lire.. Les mangemorts.. Quels êtres monstrueux!! Il paraît que certains parents d'élèves de Pouldard pratiquent la magie noire et sont même des Mangemorts !! Pourtant on sait que certaines personnes sont des Mangemorts mais le Ministère de la Magie n'a aucunes preuves pour les arrêter. Ces personnes étaient à Poudlard et venaient de Serpentard comme Tu-Sais-Qui. A croire que Serpentard est une usine à Mangemorts." Dit Elodie.  
  
"Je peux te dire que les Mangemorts ont tous été à Serpentard à part quelques exceptions. Cependant certains ont été contraints et forcer de suivre l'exemple de leur parents, ils n'ont pas pu choisir leur destins.." Expliqua Hermione.  
  
"Je suis triste pour eux, moi je veux faire ce que bon me semble, je n'écoute pas mes parents. Mon père voudrait que je travaille au Ministère de la Magie, mais moi je préférerais être Aurors. Pouvoir vivre des aventures, des émotions tout en faisant le bien autour de moi c'est ce qu'il me plaît. Je veux rendre la vie d'autrui meilleure, je veux qu'elle redevienne comme avant ... avant l'arrivée de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas- Promoncer-Le-Nom." Dit Elodie. Hermione vit une larme couler le long de sa joue.  
  
"Je veux que tout les Mangemorts aillent à Azkaban pour ce qu'ils ont fait, pour toutes les vies détruites. pour ma vie détruite.. Mon frère était un Auror. Un jour alors qu'il était en mission en France avec d'autres Aurors, ils sont tombés dans une embuscade tendue par des Mangemorts. Mon frère fut victime du sort fatal. Avadra Kedrava... Cela va faire plus d'un an qui est décédé. C'est à cause de cela que mon père ne veut pas que je devienne Auror, il a peur de me perdre mais je suis décider à venger la mort de mon frère."  
  
"Je comprend ce que tu ressens.." dit Hermione. Elle prit Elodie dans ces bras pour la réconforter.  
  
Après cette pause, elles se remirent à travailler.  
  
~*~  
  
Voilà c'est fini, la suite au prochain numéro.. Laisse moi une p'tite review si vous plait ! ! 


	7. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7  
  
L'horloge de la salle indiquait 16h55, il ne restait plus que 5 minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve, avant la fin des ASPICS. Les mains moites, la gorge serrée, Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à avaler sa salive. Elle était en train d'écrire la dernière phrase de son devoir sur la vie des sorciers aux 15ème siècle. Elle relit sa copie d'un seul trait. Elle était satisfaite d'elle-même. Une voix s'éleva :  
  
« Jeunes gens, c'est l'heure, veuillez rendre vos copies s'il vous plaît »  
  
Hermione leva la tête et vit le Professeur MacGonagall passer dans les rangs pour ramasser les copies. Elle lui remit sa copie, pris son sac et sortie de la salle. Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir pour attendre Elodie. Celle ci sortit avec un grand sourire et dit :  
  
« Ca c'est super bien passer !! je suis contente de ce que j'ai fait. Je sens que j'aurais mes ASPICS !! »  
  
« Je suis contente pour toi, moi aussi je pense avoir réussi. Vivement les vacances d'été pour avoir les résultats !! » dit Hermione  
  
Elodie acquiesça par un coup de tête.  
  
~*~  
  
Les élèves arpentaient les couloirs, ils étaient tous excités par la fin des épreuves. Certains faisaient éruption dans les salles de classes en faisant des grimaces. Elodie et Hermione avaient décider de se promener dans le parc. Arrivées près d'un coin d'herbe bien verte, Hermione fit apparaître une couverture. Elles s'allongèrent dessus et fixèrent les nuages.  
  
« Je te l'ai pas dit mais Maxim Hina m'a inviter pour le bal de fin d'année. » dit Elodie rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
« Ah il s'est enfin décidé depuis le temps qu'il te faisait de l'?il et te tournait autour. Je suis contente pour toi. »  
  
« Et toi tu vas y aller avec qui ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit !! »  
  
« Je n'ai pas de cavalier, et je ne cherche pas à en avoir. »  
  
« Ah non il faut que tu en ai un !! J'en suis sure que y'en a un qui t'intéresse. J'ai remarqué que tu passait beaucoup de temps avec l'apprenti en potions Krun.. » dit Elodie  
  
« Non c'est Krum. » murmura Hermione  
  
« Là n'est pas la question, je sais qui tu l'aimes bien lui !! Et puis il y en a un autre qui te regarde de façon intéressée. »  
  
« Ah bon qui est ce ? » Dit Hermione  
  
« Ahaha je vois que t'es intéressée !! Eh bien il y a l'autre apprenti, qui j'avoue a une tête bizarre, il me fait presque peur !! »  
  
« Je l'aime bien Rogue, il n'est pas comme il est dans mon époque. »  
  
Pendant ces révisions, Rogue s'était proposé de l'aider pour les cours de potions. Au début Hermione fut assez surprise, un moment de bonté de la part de Rogue !! Vous y croyez vous ? Elle avait passé tout un après midi entier seule avec lui dans les cachots de Poudlard. Cependant vers la fin de l'après-midi Krum est arrivé et a également proposé à Hermione de l'aider.  
  
« Alors tu va y allez avec qui ? Rogue ou Krum ? ? » demanda Elodie surexcitée.  
  
« Je ne sais pas encore, peut être le premier qui me le demandera... » expliqua Hermione.  
  
~*~  
  
Le bal de fin d'année arrivait à grand pas, plus que quelques heures à attendre avant cette soirée. Les cours étaient finis pour les autres élèves n'ayant pas passé leur ASPICS. Tout le monde se préparait, personne n'était dans les salles communes et encore moins à la bibliothèque. Tout le monde était impatient d'être à ce soir car contrairement aux autres bals, celui ci était pour tout les élèves même ceux de premières années.  
  
Hermione avait proposé à Elodie de venir se préparer dans sa chambre. Celle ci avait prêter à Hermione une magnifique robe noire. Elle était très moulante et fendue d'un seul coté jusque en haut de la cuisse. Elle laissait apparaître ses épaules frêles et menues.  
  
Elodie, elle, qui avait décider de paraître irrésistible auprès de son cavalier, avait opter pour une robe bleue ciel à fines bretelles qui descendait jusque en bas des pieds.  
  
« Non je ne peux pas la mettre, regarder on voit toute ma jambe, elle est beaucoup trop provoquante pour moi. » expliqua Hermione  
  
« Mais non, qu'est ce que tu racontes, regarde, elle te va très bien. Tu es parfaite. Mais au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit avec tu y allais. non attend laisse moi deviner. C'est Krum c'est ça ?? » demanda Elodie  
  
« Gagnée, j'y vais avec lui, il me la demandé tout à l'heure, il aurait pu me le demander plutôt quand même.. enfin je suis contente, j'espère que ça se passera bien ce soir... »  
  
« Mais Rogue n'est pas venue te demander ?? C'est étonnant.. »  
  
« Oui mais bon peut être que tu t'es trompée et qu'il n'est pas intéressé par moi.. » dit Hermione. Elle baissa les yeux pour les relever brusquement et se mis à fixer le mur d'en face. « Quand Krum m'a demandé de venir avec lui au bal ,j'ai entendu quelqu'un appelé mon prénom, et j'ai aperçu Rogue faisant demi-tour dans la direction opposée à la notre. Mais bon je pense pas que ce soit ce que tu penses... »  
  
« Mais bien sur que si !!C'est évident pourtant !! Il était venu de demander et il t'a vu avec Krum donc il s'est dit qu'il avait dû te demander donc il est pas venu ! Sinon pourquoi il aurait fait demi-tour ?? Hein ? explique moi... »  
  
« Oui peut être que tu as raison.. »  
  
« Aller finissons de nous préparer sinon on ne sera jamais prête » dit Elodie  
  
Elle avait raison il était déjà 19h et le bal ainsi que le repas commencaient à 19h30. Elles avaient juste le temps de finir de se préparer.  
  
Elodie et Hermione allèrent dans la salle commune de la maison Gryffondor, puis se rendirent dans la chambre d'Elodie. Elle voulait mettre une fleur bleue dans ses cheveux blonds. Elles se contemplèrent une dernière fois dans le grand miroir puis descendirent dans la salle commune où les élèves étaient vêtus d'étoffes de couleurs diverses, au lieu de leur habituelle robe de sorcier noire. Maxim attendait Elodie en bas des marches. Il était vraiment très élégant.  
  
« Tu..euh. tu est très jolie, ça te va très bien.. » dit-il maladroitement  
  
« Merci » répondit Elodie, prit le bras de Maxim, et se retourna vers Hermione « On descend, Hermione »  
  
« D'accord » répondit-elle.  
  
Le hall d'entrée était bondé. Les élèves étaient déjà avec leur cavalier ou leur cavalière. Ils piétinaient en attendant que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent à 19h30 précise. Hermione cherchait désespérément Hector dans la foule. Les portes s'ouvrirent, sur une salle décorée de fleurs et de banderoles où on pouvait lire « bonnes vacances ». Les élèves se pressaient pour rentrer en premiers. Hermione vit Elodie et Maxim aller dans la direction des portes en la laissant seule. Elle se faisait bousculer de part et d'autre par des élèves surexcités.  
  
« Hermione !!! » cria une voix.  
  
Hermione se retourna pour voir un Krum essoufflé et le visage rougit par une course folle dans les couloirs et les escaliers.  
  
« Désolé je suis en retard. Le professeur Tachild nous a demandé de préparer une potion. Sa préparation a duré plus longtemps que prévu. » expliqua Hector  
  
« Oh ce n'est pas grave, cela ne fait pas bien longtemps que j'attend. » précisa Hermione.  
  
Il l'invita à prendre son bras qu'elle accepta. Ils avancèrent alors en direction des grandes portes. Hermione eut une drôle de sensation. Lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, il y avait eu le tournoi de trois sorciers. Et pour le bal de Noël elle y avait été avec Victor Krum.. Serait- ce son père ? ou bien un parent éloigné. ? C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à Victor, les mêmes traits, le même sourire.. Pensa alors Hermione.  
  
Les tables des différentes maisons avaient disparu, remplacées par une centaine de petites tables, éclairées par des lanternes décorées de fleurs, autour desquelles se présenter une douzaine de chaises. Hermione se concentra pour ne pas trébucher. Tout le monde les regardait. Hector, lui se contentait de saluer tout le monde sur leur passage. Ils s'installèrent à la table de Maxim et Elodie. Hector recula la chaise vide qui se trouvait à côté de lui en regardant Hermione. Celle-ci comprit et alla s'asseoir.  
  
Dumbledore adressa aux élèves un sourire joyeux. On entendit « sonorus ».  
  
« Mes chers élèves, eh bien tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances qui commencent officiellement aujourd'hui. Pour finir cette année en beauté, je vous propose d'ouvrir le bal de fin d'année . Ne laissons pas les mets délicieux que nos elfes de maisons ont préparé en ce jour de fête refroidir »  
  
En effet les assiettes dorées étaient encore vides mais cependant un menu se tenait sur chacune d'elles. Dumbledore dit alors « Pommes de terre » et des pommes de terre apparurent dans son assiette. Les élèves firent de même, ils passèrent commande à leur assiette.  
  
Hermione se souvenait que lors du bal de Noël ils furent servi ainsi. Les elfes de maisons avaient dû avoir beaucoup de travail. Elle se souvenait de la S.A.L.E., des badges qu'elle essayait de vendre. En 6ème année, elle comprit que les elfes de maisons étaient bien heureux ainsi. Elle abandonna l'idée de S.A.L.E. .  
  
Hector racontait son enfance dans les pays de l'est avec ses parents. Hermione et toute la table l'écoutait avec admiration.  
  
« Et cela va faire combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu ta famille ? » demanda Elodie.  
  
« Ca fait maintenant plus d'un an.. Et ils commencent à me manquer. » répondu Krum.  
  
Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de dîner. Dumbledore se leva et demanda aux élèves d'en faire autant. Puis, les tables allèrent s'aligner en ligne d'elles mêmes le long du mur, à l'aide d'un geste de la main de Dumbledore, laissant un grand espace vide au milieu de la pièce. MacGonagall fit apparaître une estrade où se trouvaient de nombreux instruments de musique. Un groupe de garçons appelé Les Extraños Muchachos fit son entrée en se précipitant sur la scène. Ils furent accueillit par des applaudissements. Ils prirent les instruments et commencèrent à jouer. Hermione s'aperçut que les lanternes étaient pratiquement éteintes, une faible lueur jaillissait d'elles. Hector prit la main d'Hermione en la dirigeant vers la piste de danse.  
  
Les Extraños Muchachos se mirent à jouer un air doux et mélancolique. Beaucoup d'autres élèves les avaient rejoint. Elodie et Maxim dansaient un peu plus loin, Hermione vit les grimaces que faisait Elodie quand Maxim lui marchait sur les pieds.  
  
Tout se déroulait très bien, cela faisait plus d'une heure que le groupe jouait. Il alternait morceaux plus rythmés et morceaux lents. On vit Rogue accourir vers Dumbledore et lui chuchoter quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille. Lorsqu'on entendit les portes de la salle s'ouvrir en fracas. Une horde de mangemorts s'étaient introduit dans le château. Ils étaient environ une dizaine. Ils se mirent tous à crier, hurler. Les élèves prient de panique se mirent à courir partout pour leur échapper. Les mangemorts lançaient des sort interdits sur les élèves tels que des Imperium ou des Avadra Kedrava. On voyait des jets de rayons verts sortir de nul part. C'était terrifiant. Les professeurs réussirent à en pétrifier quelqu'un. Les autres s'étant enfuis. Dumbledore prit alors la paroles :  
  
« Mes enfants calmez vous. Emmenez les élèves blessés à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît »  
  
Cependant ce que les élèves ne savaient pas c'est que Dumbledore était vraiment préoccupé par ce qui s'était passé. Comment les mangemorts étaient parvenus à entrer dans Poudlard ? Pourquoi étaient-ils venus ? Quelles en sont les raisons ? Ils n'avaient pas pu transplaner c'est impossible. Dumbledore se promit de chercher à répondre à cette question plus tard. Le plus important pour le moment était les élèves. Il entendit le pleure d'une élève, le cris du désespoir. Cette élève c'était Elodie. Elle tenait le corps inerte dans ces bras d'un jeune homme. Hermione se trouvait agenouiller à côté de son amie. Dumbledore accourut aussitôt. Il reconnu alors Maxim Hina. Durant la bataille avec les fidèles de Vous-savez-Qui, il fut touché par le sort Avadra Kedrava. Dumbledore demanda à Hermione d'emmener Elodie dans la maison Gryffondord. Hermione la souleva, elle mis le bras d'Elodie autour de son coup pour l'aider à marcher. Les élèves commençaient à évacuer la grande salle tous profondément choqués par ce qui venait de se produire là devant leur yeux. Une heure s'était écoulée depuis ce tragique incident qui coûtât la vie à un étudiant, blessa une dizaine d'autres et traumatisa à vie des centaines d'autres. Dumbledore se rendait à l'infirmerie dont tout les lits étaient occupés. Il venait prendre des nouvelles de ses élèves. Madame Pomfresh était très efficace. Elle sut calmer toutes les douleurs des élèves quelles soient physiques ou psychologiques.  
  
Hermione avait emmener Elodie à l'infirmerie. On lui avait administrer une potion pour la faire dormir. Hermione était restée quelques minutes à son chevet pour s'assurer que celle-ci s'était bien endormie. Elle repartit dans la direction de sa chambre. Elle dit le mot de passe, entra et s'effondra sur son lit. Quelque instant plus tard, on vint frapper à sa porte.  
  
« Hermione c'est moi, Hector ! ouvre moi s'il te plaît »  
  
Hermione se leva et alla ouvrir à son ami. A peine la porte fut ouverte qu'elle se précipita dans ces bras où elle éclata de nouveau en sanglot. Il lui caressa les cheveux. Tout en la tenant bien fort contre lui. Elle se ressaisis et dit :  
  
« C'est horrible ce qui vient de se produire. »  
  
« Mais comment ont-ils réussit à entrer à Poudlard ?.. C'est incroyable... » Hector fit une pause, plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il dit « Mais Rogue n'était pas à la soirée.. Où était-il ? On l'a vu juste avant que ces mangemorts arrivent... c'est vraiment étrange. »  
  
Hermione voyait où Hector voulait en venir.  
  
« Je pense qu'il est un mangemort, regarde tout correspond, il déteste les sang impurs, et à la soirée il n'est arrivé que lorsque les mangemorts sont entrés dans le salle. J'en suis sûr que c'est lui qui les a fait entré dans le château. » Hermione ne pouvait dire la vérité à Hector, elle savait qu'il était un mangemort mais il travaillait pour le compte de Dumbledore, il était son espion infiltré dans les forces du mal. Cependant Hermione fut très surprise de cette attaque, normalement elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, Rogue n'aurait jamais laissé faire une chose pareil s'il était fidèle à Dumbledore. Peut être qu'il n'était pas avec Dumbledore et que durant toute ces années il lui a fait croire que oui.  
  
*Dans le bureau de Dumbledore*  
  
« Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?? Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ??» S'écria Dumbledore. « Vous savez qu'un élève est ,mort ce soir ? et qu'une dizaine d'autres sont blessés ? »  
  
« Oui professeur je suis conscient de la tragédie qui s'est produite ce soir. Mais j'étais obligé! Sinon ils ne m'auraient pas crus ! Je n'aurais pas été crédible. Cela fait seulement que deux ans que je suis chez les mangemorts et seulement un an que je suis un espion et ils se méfient tout le temps de moi. Je devait leur prouver que j'étais avec eux et non avec vous.. » expliqua Rogue.  
  
« Je commence à me demander avec qui vous êtes Severus » Dit Albus avec un ton solennel.  
  
« Professeur il faut me croire, j'étais obligé de les faire rentrer à Poudlard. Je ne souhaitais pas la mort de cet élève. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, ils ne devaient qu'effrayer les élèves et non les tuer et les blesser. »  
  
« Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir informer de cette attaque ? »  
  
« Malheureusement elle s'est décidée peut de temps avant que nous arrivions. Je suis désolé, j'ai failli à ma mission.. » dit Severus avec une pointe de remords dans sa voix.  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qu'il vient de se passer, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir qu'ils décideraient d'attaquer. Pour l'instant le principal est que vous soyez rester crédible à leur yeux. Bon maintenant vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'ils ont décidé de faire dans les jour à venir. »  
  
« Bien professeur, alors.. »  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! ! J'espère que ça vous plu et que vous avez hâte de lire la suite.  
  
Réponses aux reviewers ! ! Aria Lupin : merci d'avoir poster une p'tite review (. En ce qui concerne Rogue il faut attendre encore pour savoir la vérité sur notre ami.  
  
Un Groupie : alors mon p'tit groupie !!! t'as vu il est long mon chapitre là!! j'espère que ça ta fait plaisir!! Par contre la prochaine fois que tu laisses une review ne raconte pas n'importe quoi car bon là j'ai été obligé d'écrire un truc long!!! Car bon faut les trouver les idées!! J'ai hâte d'être à samedi car je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser après ces p**** de partiels!! Et encore une fois JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE (bon j'explique au gens son anni à lawry eh bien c'était vendredi!! et mon grand gaillard eh bien il est grand maintenant il a 18 ans!! (eh ouais quand même!!) donc voilà. Gros bisous (  
  
Vince : j'espère que là tu auras compris ce que j'ai raconté, au pire tu me demanderas d'ac ? Bisous  
  
Moi : Merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir (  
  
kathleen ! j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu es pas trop arrivée en retard à l'école!! sinon c'est pas bien ça!! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review (. Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé te parler sur msn l'autre jour . 


	8. the chapitre 8

Voici enfin le chapitre 8... Enfin car bon cela fait très très longtemps qu'un nouveau chapitre n'a pas été posté. Mais bon j'ai des situations atténuantes, tout d'abord y'avait noël, mon anniversaire, le jour de l'an et puis au mois de janvier les PARTIELS!!!!!!!! (aie aie aie, c'était trop dur. j'ai tout raté en plus..).  
  
Bref j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre sur notre p'tite Hermione.  
  
Bonne Lecture  
  
(réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre)  
  
~*~  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Cela faisait une semaine que l'attaque des Mangemorts avait eu lieu. Tous les élèves y compris Elodie étaient rentrés chez eux pour passer les vacances. Hermione se retrouvait seule dans le château, en compagnie de quelques professeurs encore présents à Poudlard ainsi que les deux apprentis en potions.  
  
Hermione passait ces journées à l'ombre d'un chêne du parc, à lire des ouvrages qu'elle empruntait à la bibliothèque. Quelque fois, Hector venait la rejoindre quand son emploi du temps le permettait. En effet il continuait sa formation de maître de potions pendant les vacances des petits sorciers. Il n'avait le droit qu'à quelles heures de répit par jours. Et ces heures il les passait en compagnie Hermione. Une forte amitié s'était crée entre eux. Alors qu'elle discutait avec Hector, un hiboux arriva et lui déposa une lettre cachetée à l'effigie de Poudlard. Hermione saisit l'enveloppe et l'examina :  
  
« Mon Dieu, ce sont les réponses pour les ASPICS.!!!! Faites que je les ai eu ! » dit-elle en croisant les doigts.  
  
Elle déchira l'enveloppe, et pris la lettre :  
  
« Chère Mademoiselle .. »  
  
Pendant ce temps là Rogue, restait dans le château, plus précisément dans sa chambre dont les fenêtres donnaient sur le parc. Il les observait, d'un air pensif, voire triste par moment. On ne serait deviner ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Seul Dumbledore le savait...  
  
« C'est avec joie et honneur, que moi-même et les autres professeurs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, nous vous informons que vous avez passée vos épreuves d'ASPICS avec succès.  
  
Félicitations.  
  
Albus Dumbledore. »  
  
Hermione sauta de joie dans les bras de Hector. Elle était si contente. Son rêve depuis sa première année à Poudlard s'était enfin réalisé.  
  
« C'est formidable Hermione.!! Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi.. » Dit Hector avec une petite voix.  
  
« C'est mon rêve qui se concrétise. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller déposer un dossier à l'école de médicomages de Londres, London's Médicoschool. Crois- tu qu'ils me prendront?? » Demanda Hermione surexcitée.  
  
Hector regardait dans le vide lorsque Hermione lui parlait. Si Hermione était reçue, il ne la reverrait plus. Elle quitterait Poudlard et donc par conséquent lui aussi.  
  
« Hector tu m'écoutes ? » dit Hermione  
  
« Oui, oui, excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton admission dans cette école, ils te prendront c'est sûr, de plus tu auras le soutient de Dumbledore. » Expliqua-t-il.  
  
Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, il illuminait le parc de ses rayons chaud et doux. Un homme marchait dans le parc, il était assez grand portait une longue cape noire, semble être inquiet, il scrutait les alentours se retournant parfois, sortant sa baguette à tout moment.  
  
« Mais qui est-ce ? » Demanda Hermione peu rassurée de la présence de cette personne.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu ici.. Mais il me semble louche. Nous devrions peut être le suivre et voir ce qu'il fait dans le parc » dit Hector.  
  
Il se leva et pris la main d'Hermione pour l'aider à se relever. Et ils se mirent à suivre l'inconnu. Celui ci était déjà arrivé près de l'entrée du château. Il monta les marches quatre par quatre comme s'il avait celui-dont- on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom à ses trousses. Il pénétra dans le château. Hermione et Hector coururent après lui. Et endentèrent des voix :  
  
« Ah tu es enfin arrivé » s'écria une voix, « tu as fait bon voyage ? »  
  
« Oui, il fut long mais ça en valait la peine »  
  
Lorsque Hermione et Hector entrèrent à leur tour dans le château, ils virent Dumbledore et l'inconnu s'enlacer. Dumbledore les vit et s'écarta :  
  
« Hermione, Hector, je veux vous présenter quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Voici mon petit frère Eltibus Dumbledore » ( spéciale dédicace à Thibaut ..!!)  
  
« Bonjour » dirent d'une même voix Hector et Hermione.  
  
« Eltibus vient de finir sa formation d'auror. Il vient passer une partie de l'été en notre compagnie »  
  
« A ce propos Albus, j'ai des informations importantes à te communiquer sur l'activité de Voldemort » dit Eltibus  
  
A ce mot Hector fut parcourut par un frisson. Hermione lui attrapa le bras pour le rassurer.  
  
« Dans ce cas allons dans mon bureau, veux-tu. » expliqua Dumbledore  
  
Dumbledore et son frère Eltibus prirent la direction des appartements de Dumbledore.  
  
« Je ne savais pas que Dumbledore avait un frère. » Dit Hermione d'un air étonné.  
  
Dans le bureau de Dumbledore  
  
« .. J'ai réussi à infiltrer une de leur réunion. Une bonne dizaine de mangemorts étaient là. Avec Camille nous devions avoir les informations coûte que coûte, même si nous y laissions la vie. Notre mission était de récolter le plus d'informations possibles. Leur réunion était pratiquement finie lorsque nous nous sommes fait découvert par l'un d'entre eux. Un combat sans merci venait de commencer. 2 contre 10, cela ne faisait pas le poids. Cependant c'était des mangemorts inexpérimentés, car nous les avons battus sans problème Cependant deux d'entre eux ont réussis à s'échapper, on les connaît sous le nom de L&L's.{ comme les M&N's. !! lol} Mais malheureusement Camille fut blessée durant le combat. Elle se trouve à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste. Heureusement que ce n'était pas très grave. »  
  
« Voila pourquoi elle n'est pas venue avec toi. Je me posais cette question durant que tu parlais. J'irais lui rendre visite demain » dit Dumbledore.  
  
« Elle sera sûrement très contente de te voir. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup. » répondit Eltibus  
  
« Mais qui sont ces L&L's ? Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose. .  
  
« Ce sont ... »  
  
Dans le hall du château  
  
Hector et Hermione étaient restés dans le hall à discuter, lorsque Hector regarda sa montre :  
  
« Par merlin !! Déjà l'heure d'y aller. Il faut que je retourne aux cachots. »  
  
Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis un autre sur ces lèvres et fila en direction des sous-sols. Ce dernier baiser surpris Hermione qui se toucha les lèvres du bout du doigt et se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure.  
  
Hermione monta les escaliers et prit la direction de sa chambre où elle croisa Dumbledore et son frère.  
  
« Professeur, j'ai réussi mes ASPICS.!!! » s'écria Hermione  
  
« Cela me semble tout à fait normal, vous êtes l'une des meilleures élèves que Poudlard ai connu. » Dit Dumbledore. A ces mots Hermione devient plus rouge d'une tomate.  
  
« Vois-tu Eltibus, Hermione est une nouvelle élève, une très brillante élève. Elle est arrivée il y a quelques semaines, 5 pour être précis. Elle vient du futur. »  
  
Sur ces mots, Eltibus examina un peu plus Hermione.  
  
« Enfin, nous faisons tout notre possible pour la faire revenir dans son époque, même si cela est assez dur. » Reprit Dumbledore.  
  
« Et maintenant Hermione qu'allez vous faire avec vos ASPICS ? » demanda Eltibus  
  
« Je pense donner ma candidature dans l'école de médicomages de Londres. D'ailleurs je pensais y aller demain. »  
  
« Je viendrais avec vous, j'ai une amie à aller saluer à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste. » Dit Dumbledore.  
  
~*~  
  
La journée était passé si vite, Hermione ne s'en était pas rendue compte. De nombreux événements avaient remplis sa journée. Notamment ces ASPICS qu'elle avait réussi, puis l'arrivée du frère de Dumbledore. Mais la chose qu'il l'avait complètement retournée ce fut le baiser de Hector. Elle s'endormit en pensant à lui, à son baiser.. Etait-elle tombée amoureuse.. ? Leur amitié allait-elle se transformer petit à petit en amour ?  
  
~*~  
  
Réponses aux reviewers...  
  
Aria Lupin : Après des mois d'attente le chapitre 8 est enfin en ligne, j'espère que tu auras attendu pour le lire... ! ! ! perso je pense qu'il en vaut la peine ce chapitre..lol bisous  
  
The Groupie amoureux : Mon p'tit lawry, je suis bien triste de ne plus être avec toi en amphi... j'espère que tu te seras reconnu dans ce chapitre (ainsi que tib et laurent). J'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre t'a satisfait.. Gros bisoussssss  
  
Magnolia : Ohh une nouvelle fan. comment ça fait plaisir..!!! j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ta plu et que tu es désormais encore plus fan. Bisous  
  
bonbon : miam, miam, un bonbon, j'adore les bonbons... Merci pour ta review. ! ! ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :o) Bisous  
  
Moi Merci pour ta review.. !! j'ai vu que tu étais impatient de lire la suite, merci ! ! ! gros bisous  
  
kathleen l'elfe Ah ma p'tite Kathleen, que dire à part merci merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et au fait ,bravo pour ton résultat de physique, je te l'avais dit que tu l'avais réussi :o) gros bisous  
  
Ploufounet : ah mon petit Laurent, j'espère que tu t'es reconnu dans ce chapitre (le L&L's c'est toi et lawry ! ! ! t'avais compris non ? ?) en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que le chapitre 8 t'a plu. Gros bisous  
  
Vince : Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée d'avoir oublié de te répondre. Mais bon je sais que tu m'en veux beaucoup et que tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Je te remercie quand même pour la review que tu as écrite, ça m'a fait très plaisir :o). (un p'tit conseil : faut lire les bouquins!!!!!). Gros bisous 


	9. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9  
  
Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures. Hermione sentit les rayons du soleil chatouiller son visage angélique. Elle ouvrit l'œil droit puis le gauche, se leva, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour admirer cette magnifique journée qui allait commencer.  
  
Elle s'habilla et alla frapper à la porte située à côté de sa chambre. Elle entendit un vague «J'arrive». La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.  
  
«Tu es prêt?» demanda Hermione  
  
«Oui oui, j'étais en train d'ouvrir ma fenêtre» répondit aussitôt Hector.  
  
Ils se rendirent ensemble comme à leur habitude dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. Dumbledore ainsi que quelques professeurs étaient présents. Ils se saluèrent cordialement. Severus salua d'un signe de la main Hermione tout en lui souriant. Il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate quand Hermione lui rendit son sourire.  
  
Après un petit déjeuné copieux, Hector dut se rendre dans les cachots en compagnie de Severus pour une nouvelle journée avec le Maître de Potions.  
  
«Hermione» appela Dumbledore  
  
«Oui professeur?» demanda Hermione  
  
«Quand désirez vous vous rendre à Londres?»  
  
«Je pensais y aller ce matin, puis déjeuner là bas.» expliqua Hermione  
  
«D'accord nous partons de suite. Eltibus, commence toi à te préparer».  
  
«Oui» répondit-il avec un signe de la tête.  
  
Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise suivit de Hermione lorsque celui-ci stoppa net. Il se retourna pour faire face à Hermione:  
  
«Hermione avez vous le permis de transplaner?» Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
«Oui je l'ai obtenu durant l'année.»  
  
«Parfait nous allons pouvoir y aller en transplanant. Nous aurions pu nous y rendre grâce à la poudre de cheminette, mais en ce moment les cheminées ne sont pas ramoner et nous serions arrivés à Londres couverts de suie.»  
  
Hermione eut un petit rire étouffé.  
  
Hermione, Eltibus et Dumbledore se dirigèrent donc en direction de l'entrée du parc. Ils transplanèrent ensemble pour arriver devant l'école de Médicomage. Un grand bâtiment blanc se dressait devant eux.  
  
«Voulez-vous que nous y allions avec vous Hermione?» Demanda Eltibus.  
  
«Euh oui, j'aimerais bien, cela me rassurera un peu.» Répondit Hermione d'un air anxieux.  
  
Ils entrèrent tous les trois, suivirent les indications des panneaux pour aboutir devant une porte avec comme écriteaux «Mélissa Mache, chargée des admissions».  
  
Hermione frappa. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour laisser apparaître un bureau très grand où de nombreux dossiers, papiers étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce.  
  
«Bonjour» dit Hermione timidement.  
  
La secrétaire leva la tête du dossier qu'elle étudiait, et vit nos trois amis.  
  
«Bonjour jeune fille.... Oh Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir?» Demanda Mademoiselle Mache.  
  
«Eh bien, Mademoiselle, je suis venu accompagner de mon frère pour inscrire dans votre école Mademoiselle Hermione Granger que vous voyez là.»  
  
«Bien bien, je vais vous demander de vous asseoir, vous allez être plus à l'aise pour discuter.» Dit Mademoiselle Mache. Elle fit apparaître trois fauteuils de couleur rouge.  
  
«Bon Mademoiselle Granger, j'aurais besoin que vous me remplissez cette fiche de renseignements», elle tendit la feuille à Hermione.  
  
Hermione la saisit tout en la remerciant.  
  
«Fiche de renseignement  
  
Nom:  
  
Prénom:  
  
Date de Naissance:  
  
Lieux de résidence:  
  
Notes obtenues aux ASPICS :»  
  
Hermione parcourue la feuille, d'un air affolé, elle se tourna vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci comprit son problème. La date de naissance!!! Qu'allait-elle mettre pour cette information??!  
  
Dumbledore lui fit un signe de tête qu'elle ne sut déchiffrer. Elle remplit toutes les informations et revint à la fameuse date de naissance. Elle hésita longuement. Lorsque Dumbledore lui prit la plume des mains, et inscrivit 1 mars 1969. Hermione fut rassurer par ce que son professeur venait de faire. Elle tendit la feuille à Mademoiselle Mache qui lui fit un magnifique sourire.  
  
«Si le professeur Dumbledore se déplace en personne lors d'une inscription, c'est que vous devez être vraiment exceptionnelle Mademoiselle Granger.» Elle regarda les notes qu'elle avait obtenues aux ASPICS. «Oui en effet on peut dire que vous êtes vraiment très douée.....»  
  
«... Mais elle l'est» s'écria Dumbledore.  
  
«Je vous crois professeur» dit Mademoiselle Mache accompagnée d'un mouvement de tête.  
  
«Les cours dans notre école de commence que mi-septembre. Vous avez donc encore quelques semaines de vacances devant vous. Voici la liste des fournitures que vous devrez avoir pour la rentrée.» expliqua-t-elle  
  
«Merci beaucoup» dit Hermione  
  
Mademoiselle Mache les invita à se lever et à se diriger vers la sortie.  
  
Une fois dehors, Hermione expliqua à Dumbledore qu'elle devait se trouver un logement durant sa formation à l'école Medicomages, lorsque celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il était hors de question qu'elle quitte Poudlard. Après ces cours, chaque soir, elle reviendrait à Poudlard, dans la chambre qu'elle occupe depuis sa venue.  
  
Dumbledore et Eltibus quittèrent Hermione qui allait faire ses achats pour la rentrée, pour aller rendre visite à Camille qui se trouvait à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste. Celle-ci s'était rétablie à une vitesse incroyable...  
  
«.. Ah si je retrouve ces deux zigotos... je les étripe de mes propres mains!! {bien sur on parle des très célèbres L&L's}» dit Camille avec rage.  
  
«Ne t'inquiète pas, l'Ordre est en pleine recherche en ce moment. Nous les avons localisés. Nous irons ensemble les sortirent de leur tanière» sur ces mots, Eltibus embrassa Camille sur le front, ce qui la fit redevenir calme.  
  
«Si tu vas bien, tu pourras sortir demain. Je viendrais te chercher, et nous irons passer quelques jours à Poudlard.»expliqua Eltibus.  
  
«Oh ça serait formidable, je n'en peux plus de rester enfermée ici, et puis j'ai hâte de revoir ce bon vieux château de Poudlard, cela fait ci longtemps que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds» dit Camille avec une note de nostalgie dans le ton de sa voix.  
  
Dumbledore avait donné rendez-vous à Hermione devant l'hôpital Saint Mangouste. Elle avait les bras chargés de toutes choses. A leur arrivé Dumbledore et Eltibus lui proposèrent de la décharger. Elle accepta avec plaisir. Ils allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant nommé «Cuisses de grenouille», leur spécialité était bien entendu la cuisine française. Après s'être bien rempli le ventre, ils s'en retournèrent à Poudlard.  
  
De retour au Château, Hermione alla ranger ces affaires puis fit un tour à la bibliothèque et emprunta un livre, et s'installa près de son vieux chêne dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle commença sa lecture puis s'assoupit. Cela devait faire environ dix minutes que ces yeux étaient fermés, un rêve étrange s'offrait à elle. Elle était en compagnie de Severus, ils se parlaient. Leur conversation allait de sujets sérieux à des sujets plus légers Lorsque Hermione entendit un ricanement, Severus alors en pleine allocution, fut touché par une lumière bleue. Il bascula légèrement sur Hermione et reprit ces esprits.  
  
«Oh Hermione» dit Rogue, Il s'avança pour l'embrasser.......  
  
«Hermione, Hermione», elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit Hector qui lui caressait le visage.  
  
«Tu vas bien?» demanda-il  
  
«Oui, oui, je m'étais juste assoupie un instant» mentit-elle.  
  
Elle regarda Hector dans les yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, puis continua dans le cou ce qui la fit frissonner. Il se retira, et ses yeux se fixèrent droit dans les yeux d'Hermione. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un poil, ni lui, ni elle, elle attendait la suite. La suite ne fut pas longue à attendre. Il l'allongea sur l'herbe verte, et l'embrassa tendrement, elle répondit à son baiser à plusieurs reprises. Ils restèrent un bon moment enlacer à se faire des baisers et des papouilles.  
  
L'heure du dîner arriva, ils durent quitter leur petit nuage. Une journée de plus c'était achevée.... Pour commencer par une plus belle encore.  
  
Eltibus était parti chercher Camille, ils allaient rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. Dumbledore les attendaient avec impatience devant l'entrée du château. Camille et Eltibus ne restèrent que quelque jours, fonction d'auror oblige. Cependant ils s'entretinrent de nombreuses fois avec Rogue. En effet, Rogue était plutôt bien renseigner sur les activités des mangemorts, car il en était un lui même.  
  
«Severus que peux tu nous dire sur ces L&L's?» demanda Camille impatiente de les retrouver.  
  
«Tout d'abord, ces deux jeunes personnes sont entrés au service de Voldemort voilà maintenant 3 ans. Ils ont très vite gagner sa confiance. Ils sont désormais inséparables et se font appelés sous le terme de L&L's. En réalité leur prénom sont peu connu du monde des mangemorts, ils lancent des Doloris à qui compte les appellent par leur prénom. Par conséquent de nombreux membres ont volontairement oublié leur prénom. Ils sont assez craint. Mais je n'ai pas peur d'eux, je peux dire leur prénom sans crainte, les L&L's se nomment Lawry et Laurent.»  
  
Rogue fit une pause et reprit:  
  
«Mais je crains qu'ils n'ont une trop grande soif de pouvoir et qu'ils n'obtiendront jamais du côté de Voldemort. Je pense qu'ils ne resteront pas de simples mangemorts, et qu'ils quitteront les rangs dans l'espoir de fonder une nouvelle force du mal. Je ne peux vous le confirmer, cela reste simplement des soupçons.»  
  
«Et dans le clan des mangemorts que font-ils, quelles sont leur activités?» demanda Eltibus  
  
«Leurs activités sont diverses. En tant que animagus non déclaré, ils sont envoyés dans de nombreuses missions.»  
  
«Sous quelle forme sont-ils animagus» demanda Dumbledore d'un air intéressé.  
  
«Lawry a la faculté de se transformer en serpent, et Laurent en corbeau. Je sais qu'en ce moment ils sont en mission en France, ils doivent obtenir des informations sur un sorcier vivant non loin de la capitale française. Si tout c'est bien passé ils devraient passer me voir pour me parler de leur mission demain vers 23h» expliqua Rogue.  
  
Sur ces mots, Rogue les salua et sortit. Son métier de mangemort lui prenait un temps fou. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers et qu'il prenait le couloir pour rejoindre ces appartements, il tomba sur Hermione et Hector. Les deux tourtereaux se bécotaient dans les couloirs. On aurait put croire que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils étaient ensemble. Severus s'arrêta net. Il ne pouvait contempler ce spectacle plus longtemps, il décida de faire demi-tour et de passer par un autre chemin. Depuis son arrivé à l'école, Severus avait un faible pour Hermione, et ce faible, c'était petit à petit transformé en amour. Severus Rogue était tombé amoureux de Hermione.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Cela faisait maintenant pratiquement quatre mois que Hermione avait remonté le temps. Dumbledore et les autres professeurs n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le moyen de la faire revenir dans son temps. Dumbledore sait que c'est vital pour elle d'y revenir pourtant il n'avait rien dit à Hermione sur cela......  
  
Hermione se rendait donc à son école tout les matins pour y étudier et revenait le soir. Elle passait ces soirées avec Hector, ils s'enfermaient dans la chambre d'Hermione. Hector en ressortait que vers minuit parfois plus tôt, parfois plus tard..... Ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et cela faisait plaisir à voir.  
  
Un soir d'automne, il devait être 22h30, Hermione et Hector étaient en grande discussion :  
  
«Je te dis qu'il est bizarre en ce moment, il ne m'adresse pratiquement plus la parole. Alors que d'habitude il n'est pas comme ça......» dit Hector  
  
«J'ai remarquer que Severus ne te parlait plus trop, mais je sais qu'en ce moment il est assez occupé» expliqua Hermione  
  
«Occupé? Qu'a-t-il a faire?»  
  
Hermione hésita à lui répondre. Devait-elle avouée à Hector que son ami était en mangemort mais en tant qu'espion?  
  
«Arrêtons de parler de lui, et viens plutôt t'occuper de moi.....» dit Hermione, dans une position plutôt aguichante.  
  
Hector exécuta et s'approcha d'Hermione tout en l'embrassa.  
  
«Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes Hector, ce soir......»  
  
Hector eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle allait s'offrir à lui, elle allait s'offrir à un garçon pour la première fois. Elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui, et lui également. Il commença à enlever ses bas puis déboutonna sa chemise qu'il fit glisser le long des bras. Il lui glissa au creux de son oreille «Oh, Hermione, tu es tellement belle, je t'aime». Il dégrafa sa jupe de couleur grise et la fit descendre. Il découvrit un string en dentelle noire. Elle était en sous vêtement devant lui, et ça avait l'air de beaucoup lui plaire. Hermione a son tour, lui retira ces vêtements, pour laisser apparaître un corps viril et musclé.......  
  
Tout ce passa à merveille jusqu'au lever du soleil, où ils durent se lever pour aller déjeuner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voilà c'est fini, la suite bientôt  
  
Un Grand Merci aux reviewers :  
  
Elthibus : T'inquiète tibo, ton rôle te vas a merveille, je te réserve plein de surprise par la suite.... :o) Merci pour ta review. Gros bisous  
  
Alpo : J'espère que le chapitre t'a fait plaisir et qu'il ne ta pas laisser sur ta faim cette fois-ci. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bisous  
  
Raphou : Merci pour ces gentils compliments.... Ça m'a fait très plaisir :o) Bisous  
  
The Groupie : Bon on peut dire que tu a lu ce chapitre avant tout le monde, on doit donc te considérer comme un privilégié.... Merci pour ta review. Gros bisous mon p'tit lawry....!!!  
  
Aria Lupin : Patience patience, il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.... bisous  
  
Moi : Merci pour ta review. Bisous  
  
Ploufounet : Bon alors ploufounet, on est parti en vacances? Nous reviens pas avec une jambe cassé ça serait dommage (quoique...!?! Ehehe) Merci pour ta longue review, mais la prochaine fois j'en veux une beaucoup plus longue (la fille pas relou déjà...!!!) Gros bisous  
  
Vinssinou : J'aime bien les longues reviews, je te remercie pour la tienne elle m'a fait plaisir. :o). Gros bisous  
  
kathleen l'elfe : Merci la miss pour ta review. :o)!! T'inquiète toi aussi tu vas bientôt être en vacances :o). Gros bisous 


	10. chapitre 10

Chapitre 10  
  
Minuit venait de sonner. Les rues étaient désertes. On n'entendait pas âme qui vive. On n'y voyait rien, parfois la lune éclairait quelque recoin quand elle n'était pas cachée par les nuages. Quand soudain, une silhouette se dessina dans une des ruelles. Elle semblait pressée, elle marchait avec vive allure. Elle s'arrêta à une arche où une porte en chêne se trouvait. Elle frappa. Quelqu'un vêtu d'une cape noire ouvrit, la silhouette montra son bras où l'on y vit la marque des ténèbres. La personne laissa entrer cette personne. A l'intérieur, tout était sombre. On pouvait apercevoir une faible lueur au loin dans un couloir.  
  
«On attendait plus que toi Severus» dit le mangemort. «Les L&L's commençaient à s'impatienter.....»  
  
«Qu'importe qu'ils attendent, j'ai été retardé à Poudlard» expliqua sèchement Severus.  
  
Le mangemort suivit de près de Severus marchèrent dans un couloir qui ne semblait pas en finir. Ils aboutirent à une immense pièce où se trouva au centre une table en rond. Y étaient disposés plusieurs chaises autour de celle-ci.  
  
«Ah Severus, te voilà enfin !!» s'exclama l'un des L&L's.  
  
«Je SAIS, je suis en retard, veuillez tous m'excusez.....» Dit Severus qui allait perdre patience. On pouvait voir qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur les L&L's.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
La réunion venait de s'achever. Les mangemorts sortirent tous de la pièce. Lorsque :  
  
«Severus ?» Interpella Lawry.  
  
«Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?» Demanda Severus d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
«On a entendu dire qu'il y avait une nouvelle élève à Poudlard. Enfin elle n'est pas inscrite, elle réside juste là-bas, peux-tu confirmer ceci ?» Demanda Laurent.  
  
«Oui en effet Dumbledore a accueillit une jeune fille....»  
  
«... Jeune et jolie fille.... J'en ferais bien mon quatre heure» dit Lawry  
  
«Comment tu sais qu'elle est jolie ??» Demanda Severus.  
  
«Nous sommes allés faire un tour à Poudlard il y a une semaine, et nous l'avons vu rentré. Et tu as raison Lawry, joli brin de fille, on devrait peut être aller la voir.....»  
  
«... Ca ne va pas?? Je vous interdis de faire ça....!!» S'écria Severus sous le coup de la colère.  
  
«On dirait qu'on a touché un point sensible..... Notre cher Severus aurait-il un faible pour la protégée de Dumbledore??» Demanda Lawry.  
  
A ces mots du rouge monta aux joues de Severus.  
  
«Gagné!!, je suis trop fort...»  
  
«Je confirme Lawry, tu es trop fort» dit Laurent avec enthousiaste.  
  
Severus honteux d'avoir été découvert préféra partir. Il quitta la salle à grand pas.  
  
«Oh mais non Severus reste, on te taquine seulement....» S'écria Laurent mais trop tard, Severus les avait déjà quitta.  
  
«On devrait peut être l'aider le pauvre, tu sais malgré les apparences je l'aime bien.....»  
  
«Non tu as juste pitié de lui......»  
  
«Peut être, en tout cas j'ai un plan, et je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser, écoute bien......»  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Il était 23h, Hector venait de s'endormir auprès d'Hermione. Celle-ci le regardait dormir.  
  
*Ce qu'il semble heureux quand il dort. Il ressemble à un ange.* pensa alors Hermione.  
  
Elle était en train de lire un livre sur les mandragores. Ce n'était pas un livre passionnant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Quand soudain elle entendit quelqu'un crier.  
  
«Cela vient de la chambre de Severus» dit-elle tout bas pour ne pas que Hector se réveille.  
  
Elle se leva et alla frapper à sa porte où elle entendit des voix :  
  
«Mais que faites-vous là? Comment êtes vous entrés ici?»  
  
Hermione cru d'abord rêver, elle dit alors:  
  
«Severus, c'est Hermione, tout va bien?»  
  
«Euh..... oui oui tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas» Expliqua Rogue  
  
«Mais fait la entrer voyons... ne la laisse pas dehors» dit une voix tout bas.  
  
«Mais qui est ce? J'entends des voix!!» S'écria Hermione.  
  
«Euh impossible je suis seul dans ma chambre, regarde je te le prouve» dit Severus tout en ouvrant sa porte.  
  
«Entre si tu veux» lui proposa-t-il.  
  
Elle entra dans sa chambre. Elle n'y vit rien de suspect. Il lui proposa de s'assoire, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Et ils commencèrent à parler. Leur conversation allait de sujets sérieux à des sujets plus légers Lorsque Hermione entendit un ricanement, Severus alors en pleine allocution, fut touché par une lumière bleue. Il bascula légèrement sur Hermione et reprit ces esprits.  
  
«Oh Hermione» dit Rogue, Il s'avança pour l'embrasser, il avait le regard vide. Quelqu'un le contrôlait, Hermione en était sure. La lumière était un sort d'Impérium.  
  
Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou puis sur les lèvres, elle n'arrivait pas à se débattre, il était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Il lui arracha sa robe de chambre qui laissa apparaître sa nuisette bleue nuit. Il lui retira immédiatement le peu qu'elle avait sur elle tout en enlevant son pantalon.  
  
Lorsqu'il rentra en elle, elle fut incapable de crier, elle était comme pétrifier. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle aurait voulu se débattre crier au monde entier ce qui était en train de se passer.  
  
Alors que Severus était en pleine action. Des bruits se faisaient entendre dans le placard situé près du lit.  
  
«Mon plan a fonctionné à merveille.» murmura l'un des L&L's.  
  
«Oui, il l'aura eu son Hermione. Enfin au moins une fois......»  
  
«On devrait peut être arrêter le sort non?»  
  
«Oui, et après prenons nos formes d'animagus pour disparaître plus facilement»  
  
On entendit un murmure, et l'on vit un corbeau avec dans son large bec un serpent. Ils volèrent dans la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte. Et ils disparurent.  
  
Severus reprit petit à petit ses esprits. Il comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se dégagea de suite et resta subjugué devant la vue superbe qu'il avait devant les yeux.  
  
«Par merlin, qu'ai-je fais.....» Dit Severus d'un air abasourdit.  
  
Hermione était en pleurs et chercha ses vêtements que Severus avaient éparpillés dans toute la chambre.  
  
«Ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai pas pu faire ça...»  
  
Alors qu'elle se rhabillait, Hermione dit dans des sanglots ce qui rendait des paroles presque incompréhensibles :  
  
«Il y avait bien quelqu'un avec toi..... Impérium..... tout est de ta faute......»  
  
«Je suis impardonnable...... Hermione il faut me pardonner, je ne sais pas ce que je faisais.... Je n'ai jamais voulu ça....»  
  
«Je ne veux pas te parler pour le moment Severus......» dit Hermione.  
  
Elle sortit de la chambre en courant. Elle retourna dans sa chambre. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage angélique, Hermione les essuya avec sa main. Elle était encore choquée par ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
*Qui a pu lui lancer ce sort ignoble et lui faire faire ceci? Qui est assez méchant, cruel, pour faire ceci?* Pensa Hermione toujours tremblante de  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
La neige tombait abondamment sur Poudlard, les vacances de Noël arrivaient, plus qu'une semaine à attendre. Il y avait déjà 3 semaines que l'incident était arrivé. Hermione n'en avait parler à personne, elle préféra se taire. Cependant elle était très distante de Severus, ce qui se comprenait très bien. Alors qu'elle était dans sa salle de bain, et qu'elle s'habillait, elle réfléchissait. Quelque chose la tracassait, cela lui occupait l'esprit depuis une semaine.  
  
*Par Merlin, j'ai du retard, je ne suis pas enceinte tout de même?* pensa-t- elle alors un peu anxieuse.  
  
Elle décida d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh. Elle entra dans l'infirmerie et expliqua son cas à l'infirmière. Elle la fit allonger sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Celle-ci fit un tour de magie. Elle prononça une formule que Hermione ne connaissait pas. Elle dut boire une potion qui avait un goût très bizarre.  
  
D'un coup la peau d'Hermione devint jaune puis verte et redevint normal. Hermione affolée regarda Mme Pomfresh et lui demanda :  
  
«Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Expliquez-moi s'il vous plaît»  
  
«J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Vous allez être maman.» Dit Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Hermione était bouche bée, elle n'en revenait pas.  
  
«Je pense, bien sûr que le père est notre apprenti en potion M. Krum, n'est ce pas ?» Demanda Hermione.  
  
«Oui oui c'est bien lui......» dit Hermione avec une certaine inquiétude à la fin. Elle repensa à ce que Rogue lui avait fait subir.  
  
*Ce pourrait t'il qu'il soit le père de son enfant?* pensa t'elle  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Réponses des reviews  
  
Moi : Merci beaucoup pour la review... Bisous  
  
Ze Groupie : Bon la dernière fois la réponse au review était un peu rapide mais là je vais me rattraper. Alors déjà c'est vrai que j'aurais du indiquer que tu m'avais aider pour 2 PETITS MOTS. Stou yen avait pas d'autre. Je sais toujours pas lequel des M&N's va être rouge ou jaune, a vous de me le dire.... Tu préfères quelle couleur ? Et puis en ce qui concerne mon apparition elle est bien suffisante, fallait pas que je vole la vedette à Hermione quand même.... Et puis t'as raison j'aurais du mettre Laurent en mammouth. Merci beaucoup d'écrire des trucs gentils sur ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir et ça me touche beaucoup. Gros gros gros bisousssss.  
  
Hebusthib : Chuis déçue tu m'as même pas laisser une longue review.... (. Tu ne crains pas les M&N's attend de voir la suite..... Tu vas pas être déçu. Tu trouves que mes chapitres sont pas assez long ? ? Et que y'a pas assez d'intrigue ? ? Et celui la il t'a plus ? j'espère bien.... J'espère que cette fois-ci tu va me laisser uns longue longue review...... Gros gros bisousssss.  
  
Ploufounet : Ahh j'adore les longues review comme ça..!!! Merci beaucoup!!! Bon ba déjà moi ça va bien. J'espère que tes vacances au ski était bien, dommage que tu sois rentré en un seul morceau :D. Comme on en parler hier, tu m'as toujours pas vendu ton corps..... Mais bon on a pas pu trop en parler, on en reparlera quand on se verra ça quand on se verra. Je vois que la longueur du chapitre t'a plut. Je pense que le prochain chapitre tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueule, enfin je sais pas encore, je dois y rélféchir..... :D. Je pense toujours que toi et Lawry vous êtes méchants, la preuve... Vous êtes perfides, sans cœur.... Et j'en passe....hihihihi Merci d'avoir laisser une longue review, ça m'a fait plaisir. Gros gros bisousssss.  
  
BlOodYsBLu3s : Euh que dire..... a part que c'est gentil d'avoir laisser une review..... pour t'aurais pu laisser autre chose mais bon on va pas aborder le sujet.... Merci quand même. Gros gros bisousssssssss 


	11. chapitre 11

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre.... ! ! ! Bon c'est vrai il a mis longtemps a arriver celui là mais bon j'étais un peu occupé ces temps ci... Merci beaucoup pour les reviews.. ! ! !  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Les vacances de Noël étaient enfin arrivées pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves. Hector était aux anges, il allait être papa.  
  
- Oh Hermione comme je suis si content. J'aimerais que cela soit un garçon.  
  
- Pour moi, peut m'importe, je serais quand même contente si c'est une fille. Dit Hermione alors que Hector lui caressait le ventre.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. C'était le professeur MacGonnagall. Hector alla ouvrir.  
  
- Melle Granger, le professeur Dumbledore aimerait s'entretenir avec vous.  
  
- D'accord je vous suis. Dit Hermione  
  
Elles se dirigèrent dans le couloir qui menait à la gargouille qui se postait devant les appartements de Dumbledore. MacGonnagall prononça le mot de passe. Et elles montèrent les escaliers.  
  
- Je vous laisse, dit le professeur  
  
Hermione frappa à la porte. Elle n'était pas très rassurée. Que voulait Dumbledore ?  
  
Elle entendit un «Entrez».  
  
- Melle Granger, venez, asseyez-vous, déclara Dumbledore.  
  
Elle exécuta la demande de Dumbledore et s'installa dans un des fauteuils.  
  
- Cela fait maintenant plus de 6 mois que vous êtes parmi nous et bien sur pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Je voulais vous informer que nous continuons à travailler sur le moyen de vous ramener dans votre temps. Malheureusement nous n'avons toujours pas trouver ce fameux moyen....  
  
- Je comprends très bien Professeur que cela doit être une tache très dure... Cependant je me plais énormément ici, j'ai rencontrer le grand amour, je suis heureuse... Cependant certaines personnes me manquent... Notamment mes parents, mes amis de Poudlard.  
  
- Mme Pomfresh m'a appris une nouvelle qui doit certes vous enchanter, mais qui peut être tragique dans l'avenir.  
  
A ces mots Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Pardonnez-moi ? Vous avez dit tragique ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione d'un air affolé.  
  
- Votre enfant n'aurait pas de mère lorsqu'il sera grand. Répondit Dumbledore.  
  
- Mais c'est impossible je suis là, et je serais toujours là pour lui, je ne manquerais jamais à mon devoir de mère. S'empressa de dire Hermione.  
  
- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas comprise. Dans quelques années, le jour de votre naissance, il y aura 2 Hermione, et cela est impossible. Il faudra que l'une d'entre vous disparaisse, et celle qui devra disparaître, c'est malheureusement vous.  
  
A ces mots Hermione crut qu'elle allait défaillir.  
  
- Si vous devez disparaître c'est parce que une âme ne peut se retrouver dans deux corps différents. Et que si c'est l'autre Hermione qui venait à disparaître, vous disparaisseriez sur-le-champ car l'Hermione qui remontera le temps n'existerait pas. Nous sommes désormais dans une impasse inévitable. Je suis désolé Hermione, mais il fallait que je vous le dise. Tôt ou tard vous auriez compris.  
  
- Mais que va-t-il se passe pour moi désormais ? Que vais-je devenir ? Demanda Hermione  
  
- Vous allez vous éteindre petit à petit jusqu'au jour de votre mort. Pardonnez-moi Hermione. Cependant si nous réussissons à trouver un moyen de remonter le temps vous serez sauvée.  
  
- Ne vous excusez pas Professeur. Cela devait arriver. Il faut désormais que je vive le moment présent. Mais j'espère que vous allez réussir à me ramenez dans mon temps pour que mon enfant ait une mère.  
  
- Nous faisons notre possible Miss Granger. Cependant il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais bien vous demandez...  
  
- Je vous écoute Professeur.  
  
- Nous en avons discuté avec l'Ordre, et nous pensons que votre admission serait la bienvenue, du fait que vous veniez du futur, et que vous pourrez nous apporter de nombreuses connaissances, d'informations sur les évènements qui va se produire dans le futur.....  
  
J'accepte votre proposition, je pense que je serais d'une grande aide pour l'Ordre.  
  
Elle salua Dumbledore et sortit du bureau. Elle retourna dans sa chambre où Hector était encore là. Il lisait un livre allongé sur le lit.  
  
- Ah tu es enfin là, je le languissais de toi... Dit Hector. Que voulait Dumbledore?  
  
Hermione mit environ 2 secondes à réaliser qu'il venait de lui parler :  
  
- Il voulait juste savoir comment se passait mon école... Mentit Hermione.  
  
- D'accord, Répondit-il tout en l'embrassant.  
  
Hermione repensait à ce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire.... Elle allait mourir si on ne trouvait pas un moyen de la ramener à son époque. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, attendre le jour de sa mort qui allait arriver plus vite qu'elle le l'aurait cru....  
  
La seule chose positive qu'elle retenue de son entretien avec Dumbledore c'est son affection dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle allait pouvoir participer à leur réunion, y rencontrer des membres de l'Ordre tels que les parents de Harry.  
  
* *  
  
Onze heures venaient de sonner, Hermione quitta sa chambre pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle prit de la poudre de Cheminette et elle dit «13 rue Gollum, Londres». Elle fut prise dans le tourbillon habituel de cette méthode de déplacement. Elle atterrit dans une grande pièce où un homme l'accueillit :  
  
- Miss Granger on attendait plus que vous.  
  
Hermione prononça un désolé au membre de l'Ordre. Elle suivit l'homme qui l'emmena dans une autre pièce où se trouvait de nombreuses personnes qui formaient différents groupes et qui étaient en grande discutions. Hermione reconnut les parents de Neville qu'elle avait vu durant sa 5ème année ainsi que les Potter. Certains professeurs de Poudlard étaient présents, ainsi que Rogue et Hector.........Hector??  
  
* Mais que fait-il là? * pensa alors Hermione en le voyant. Elle décida d'aller le voir.  
  
- Hector mais que fais-tu là? Demanda Hermione intriguée par sa présence en ces lieux.  
  
Bah comme tu vois je viens participer à la réunion...  
  
Depuis combien de temps est-tu dans l'Ordre?  
  
Depuis ma venue à Poudlard.  
  
Et tu ne me l'avais pas dit ? !  
  
Je peux te retourner la question...  
  
Hermione ne sachant rien dire, s'approcha de son visage pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.  
  
Bien, bien, nous sommes tous enfin réunis, nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonça Dumbledore à son assemblée.  
  
Tous les membres s'installèrent dans des chaises dans un brouhaha.  
  
Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous présenter une nouvelle recrue dans nos rangs. Miss Granger si vous voulez bien vous lever et vous présenter rapidement, demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dumbledore lui dise cela, se leva timidement de sa chaise.  
  
Euh, eh bien bonjour à vous tous... Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je viens du futur.  
  
A ces mots on peut entendre des chuchotements de la part des membres.  
  
Hermione reprit :  
  
Je suis à l'Ecole de médicomage de Londres.  
  
Dumbledore reprit alors la parole :  
  
En effet Miss Granger nous vient du futur, et elle sera une aide capitale dans la lutte contre Lord Voldemort. Elle connaît les événements qui se produiront dans notre avenir, car pour elle se sont des événements passés. Miss Granger si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de nous expliquer qu'est ce qu'est devenu Lord Voldemort et les mangemorts.  
  
Ce fut lors de ma septième année à Poudlard que Lord Voldmord fut vaincu. Mon ami Harry Potter ainsi que notre professeur en potion Severus Rogue l'ont vaincu dans un ultime combat. Tout les mangemorts restant, furent envoyé à Azkaban. La prophétie étant réalisée, le monde sorcier vécu en paix jusqu'au moment où je vous ai rejoint.  
  
Ceci signifie donc que Lord Voldemort va continuer son activité durant toutes ses années. Déclara Dumbledore.  
  
Il sera vaincu une première fois en 1981, par Harry Potter, alors que celui- ci ne sera âgé que de 1 an. Cependant il reviendra plusieurs fois....  
  
Si je comprends bien, ce sera mon fils qui va vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Annonça James Potter avec arrogance, comme était en train de se dire Severus.  
  
Oui c'est bien cela. Répondit Hermione.  
  
Hermione leur apprit également ce qu'elle savait sur leur époque.  
  
**  
  
La réunion terminée, de nombreuses personnes voulurent parler à Hermione de ce qui allait leur arriver dans le futur. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de ne pas leur répondre. Ils ne devaient connaître leur futur au risque de le changer, donc de changer le cours de l'histoire.  
  
A suivre ... 


	12. chapitre 12

Le voilà le tant attendu chapitre 12 ....  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Hermione était rentrée dans l'Ordre, pour être précis cela faisait déjà 8 mois.... Ce qui signifiait que son ventre était maintenant énorme. Elle s'avait que le petit être qui était en elle allait être un garçon. Mme Pomfresh lui avait fait de nombreux examens pour le découvrir.  
  
Bien sûr vu son état actuel Hermione n'était pas autorisée à effectuer des missions pour l'Ordre. Cependant elle participait aux réunions. Une mission ne se faisait pas si on avait pas son consentement pour la faire. Elle leur était devenu indispensable.  
  
Il pleuvait à torrent dehors, un orage venait d'éclater. La foudre frappait le parc à diverses endroits suivit de très près de coup de tonnerre.  
  
- Les orages du mois d'août sont toujours très violents ici. Dit Hector. Pourtant chez moi ils ne sont pas d'une telle violence.  
  
- Nous sommes déjà au mois d'août, comme le temps passe vite.  
  
- Cela fait déjà plus d'un an qu'un ange est entré dans ma vie. Dit Hector  
  
Hermione lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa pour ces douces paroles.  
  
- Dans moins d'un mois, nous serons trois......Répondit Hector  
  
En effet le mois passa très vite. Hermione sentit ses premières contractions un beau matin de septembre. Hector l'emmena de suite à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste.  
  
L'accouchement se passa sans douleurs ni aucunes complications.  
  
Elle tenait son petit garçon dans les bras, Hector était assis à coté d'elle. Lorsque l'infirmière entra dans la chambre :  
  
- Alors comment s'appelle ce p'tit bonhomme ? Demanda-elle aux jeunes parents.  
  
- Je pense que Victor serait très bien, annonça Hector  
  
Hermione le regarda, surprise de ce choix alors qu'une lumière de compréhensions d'alluma dans son esprit (« ainsi donc voilà le rôle que je dois jouer dans le passé, être la mère du premier garçon que j'ai intéressé) et répondit tristement :  
  
- Oui, Victor est très bien.  
  
- En tout cas il vous ressemble beaucoup mademoiselle. Lui dit l'infirmière  
  
C'est vrai que le petit Victor ressemblait énormément à Hermione, mais pas trop voire pas du tout à Hector. Hermione sentit un doute l'envahir, elle examina le petit et reconnut des traits de Severus et des traits de Hector en même temps. Peut être qu'elle divaguait, et que ce n'était qu'une pure coïncidence, qu'elle était encore dans les vapeurs douces de l'accouchement que procure les sorts anesthésiants qui lui ont été administrés. Elle commença à angoisser, à avoir des sueurs froides.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Dumbledore fit son entrée :  
  
- Bonjour. Dit-il  
  
- Bonjour professeur. Répondirent poliment Hermione et Hector.  
  
- Je suis venu voir comment se portait notre nouvelle jeune maman.  
  
- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai de nombreux formulaires à remplir. Dit Hector. Il se leva, salua Dumbledore et sortit.  
  
- Alors Hermione, comment se nomme ce magnifique petit garçon.  
  
- Il se nomme Victor. Répondit Hermione.  
  
- Il vous ressemble beaucoup.......et aussi à son papa.  
  
Hermione sentit la malaise de Dumbledore, lui aussi l'avait remarqué.  
  
- Professeur il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose, qui s'est produit il y a longtemps  
  
Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire.  
  
- Parlez mon enfant vous pouvez avoir toute ma confiance, rien de ce que vous direz ne sortira de cette pièce.  
  
Hermione lui raconta en détail l'incident avec Rogue survenu il y a de ça des mois maintenant. Ce souvenir allait à jamais rester dans sa mémoire.  
  
- Je vois le problème que vous avez désormais, Hermione, celui de savoir qui est le père de votre enfant. C'est vrai que ce bébé a des traits de nos deux apprentis en potions.  
  
Dumbledore fit une pause et reprit :  
  
- Je me doutais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Rogue, vous étiez très distants tout les deux et lui aussi n'allait pas très bien. Cependant je ne vois que deux personnes ayant put faire subir ce sort très puissant à Severus. Ce sont les L&L's.  
  
- Les L&L's !! Je vois de qui vous parlez. Dit Hermione  
  
- Ce sont de terribles mangemorts. Ils sont cruels, vils, sans cœurs. Répondit Dumbledore  
  
- En effet, vous avez raison.  
  
- En avez vous parlé à d'autre personnes de cet incident ? Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- Non vous êtes la seule personne à être au courant après Severus bien sûr....... Dit Hermione.  
  
- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas avertir Hector, cela serait un choc pour lui. Dit Dumbledore.  
  
- Oui je crois qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas.....  
  
Hermione était restée à l'hôpital pendant quelques jours pour permettre aux mages de voir si le petit était en bonne santé.  
  
Elle rentra donc à Poudlard alors que les cours avaient déjà commencé depuis quelques jours.  
  
Hermione passait ces journées à s'occuper de du petit Victor, c'était une vrai mère poule.  
  
Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis la venue du petit Victor. Il arrivait à se mettre en position assise, prononçait des mots incompréhensibles. Cependant Hector a juré qu'un jour il l'avait appelé « papa ».  
  
Hector et Hemione participaient de plus en plus à l'Ordre du Phœnix. Cependant Hector ne voulait pas que Hermione participe d'avantage, par exemple en participant aux missions. Car cela était trop risqué et Hector voulait une maman pour son fils.  
  
Alors qu'elle était dans la salle de bain et qu'elle donnait un bain à Victor, Hermione entendit Hector qui revenait de son apprentissage de potion.  
  
- Je suis dans la salle de bain, avec Vicky... Cria Hermione dont la voix résonnait.  
  
Hector passa la tête par la porte, et brandit un énorme bouquet de fleurs à Hermione :  
  
- Pour la seule femme que j'aime.... Dit-il tout en l'embrassant.  
  
- C'est très gentil, je vais les mettre dans un vase. Occupe toi de Victor en attendant.  
  
- Mais c'est avec plaisir que je vais m'occuper du plus beau bébé du monde.  
  
Hermione réapparut 5 minutes plus tard, elle sortit du bain le petit Victor, l'habilla et le mis dans son parc à jouets. Puis elle retourna vers Hector qui était à genoux et qui lui tentait une petite boîte.  
  
- Hector qu'est ce que tu fais.... ? ? Demanda t'elle  
  
- Hermione, même si nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps, je sais que tu es la femme de ma vie..... Veux – tu m'épouser ? ? Annonça Hector tout en ouvrant la boîte qui laissa apparaître une superbe bague en or blanc incrusté de diamant.  
  
Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux......  
  
Fin du chapitre 12......  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Groupie Greviste : merci pour ton soutien qui fut très long, enfin si on peut parler de soutient.... ! ! J'espère que t'as bien aimé mon gala de claquettes. Bisous  
  
Inwie Lupin : Merci pour ta review... ! ! Ca fait toujours plaisir :o). J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien. Bisous  
  
Moi : Merci d'être toujours fidèle c'est gentil... ! ! ! Bisous  
  
un tres vieux fan : La voilà la suite, elle arrive et bientôt je vais poster le chapitre 13, un peu de patience j'étais occupé en ce moment moi.... ! ! ! Merci pour ta review. Bisous 


	13. chapitre 13

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Inwie Lupin : Merci pour ta review, il faudra patienter un chapitre pour savoir si Victor va ressemble au vrai Victor.. Alors patience, kiss  
  
Djeiyanna : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir. Bisous  
  
Moi : Merci, kiss  
  
Ptit lawry : Je pense que pour ce chapitre je t'aurais prévenu, enfin bon il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne m'avais pas dit, ne l'oublie pas...Et puis Hermione et Ron ne seront jamais ensemble. Merci pour ta review. Bisousss  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
- Hector qu'est ce que tu fais.... ? ? Demanda t'elle  
  
- Hermione, même si nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps, je sais que tu es la femme de ma vie..... Veux-tu m'épouser ? ? Annonça Hector tout en ouvrant la boîte qui laissa apparaître une superbe bague en or blanc incrustée de diamants.  
  
Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux......  
  
- Oui bien sûr que je le veux......... Cependant je dois refuser......dit-elle dans un sanglot.  
  
Hector se releva et la regarda avec étonnement et colère :  
  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Hermione s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait à coté d'elle et se mis à pleurer de plus belle. Hector s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau et lui caressa les cheveux.  
  
- Il y a de cela un an, Dumbledore me convoqua dans son bureau, il avait quelque chose de très important à me dire. Tu sais que je viens du futur et que je devrais naître en 1981 c'est à dire dans moins de 4ans. Il m'a expliqué qu'il ne pourra pas avoir deux Hermione, donc il y en aura une qui devra disparaître et ce sera moi... Je vais mourir Hector, je vais m'éteindre petit à petit.......  
  
Il l'a pris dans ces bras et éclata en sanglot.....  
  
- Non je ne veux pas te perdre.... J'en mourais si tu venais à me quitter....  
  
- Tu dois donc renoncer à l'idée de m'épouser....  
  
- Jamais, devient ma femme Hermione, je t'en pris....Je te rendrais heureusement jusqu'au jour où ils trouveront un moyen de te sauver.  
  
- Oh Hector dit-elle tout en l'embrassant.  
  
Voilà maintenant 2 ans et demi que Hector et Hermione étaient mariés. Le petit Victor venait d'avoir 3 ans.  
  
Victor était devenu professeur de potions à l'école de Durmstrang. Et Hermione était devenue l'infirmière de cette école où elle traitait beaucoup de rhumes...  
  
Bien sûr, ils faisaient toujours partis de l'Ordre auquel ils collaboraient activement. Ils faisaient de nombreuses missions dans le pays où ils se trouvaient, c'est à dire un pays où il fait froid et dont ils doivent taire le nom selon la coutume de l'école.  
  
Le week-end venait d'arriver.  
  
- Hector dépêche-toi, nous sommes en retard, la réunion va bientôt commencer....  
  
- Oui je sais....  
  
Ils prirent de la poudre de cheminette et prononcèrent «13 rue Gollum, Londres » (N/A pour ceux qui regardent trop une certaine chaîne de télé spécialisée en jeux vidéo ! ! !).  
  
Hermione suivit Hector avec le petit Victor dans les bras. Ils furent pris par le tourbillon habituel. Ils atterrirent dans une grande salle où se postait un homme:  
  
- Les Krum, on attendait plus que vous. Donnez moi le petit Victor je vais le mettre avec Charlie, Bill, Percy et nos deux p'tits jumeaux Fred et George....  
  
- C'est très gentil à vous Arthur. Dit Hermione et tendant Victor.  
  
Le couple Krum entra dans la salle où ils s'installèrent à côté de Molly Weasley et Eltibus.  
  
- Bien annonça Dumbledore, Nous allons pouvoir commencer.  
  
La réunion dura 2 heures.  
  
- Hector, Hermione je veux que vous continuiez à recruter des personnes pour l'Ordre en Bulgarie (N/A : le pays natal d'Hector). Bien je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. La date de la prochaine réunion vous sera communiquée par le même moyen habituel.  
  
Hermione alla récupérer Victor qui jouait avec Charlie. Tous les deux avaient dans les mains des figurines qui représentaient des dragons.  
  
Hermione et Hector retournèrent dans leur appartement qui se trouvait bien sûr dans le château de Durmstrang.  
  
Ils mangèrent dans la grande salle où tous les élèves étaient présents, ainsi que leur directeur : Karkaroff. Hermione et Hector savaient bien que celui-ci était un mangemort, et qu'il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : celle de faire devenir tous ses élèves des mangemorts. Hermione détestait cet homme.  
  
Après le déjeuné, Hector et Hermione allèrent déposer Victor chez les parents de Hector. Puis ils se rendirent dans les endroits mal famés de Bulgarie, essayant de convaincre que Vous-savez-qui est dangereux.  
  
Ils se trouvaient à Ruse près de la frontière avec la Roumanie, dans un pub. Ils avaient réussi à recruter une personne pour l'Ordre. Ils tournèrent dans une petite ruelle qui faisait froid dans le dos. Quand tout d'un coup quelqu'un prononça « petrificus totalus ».  
  
Ils se réveillèrent dans un cachot humide et sale. Ils étaient enchaînés au mur. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Qui étaient leurs agresseurs ?  
  
Toutes ces questions trottaient dans la tête d'Hermione. Ils entendirent des pas, deux personnes vêtues de capuche ouvrirent la porte, détachèrent le couple et les obligèrent à se lever.  
  
Ils étaient toujours attacher à des chaînes, et se trouvaient entre les deux hommes. Le dernier les poussait pour qu'ils avancent plus vite. Lorsque celui ci donna le cou, Hermione vit qu'il portait la marque des ténèbres.  
  
Ce sont des mangemorts pensa-t-elle  
  
Ils marchèrent dans un long couloir sombre où ils pouvaient entendre quelqu'un crier et lancer des sorts impardonnables.  
  
Leur marche aboutit dans une pièce très grande où se postait une grande table et où trônait un homme vêtu de noir.  
  
Ah ils sont enfin là, s'écria d'une voix forte l'un des hommes qui était en fait Lord Voldemort.  
  
Voici donc la petite protégée de Dumbledore, dit Voldemort tout en s'approchant d'Hermione et d'Hector.  
  
Il saisit le visage d'Hermione avec ses longs doigts crochus lui appuyant fortement sur ces joues rosies par le froid des cachots.  
  
Mais c'est qu'elle est mignonne la sang de bourbe. Vous allez vous rendre utile. Mettez-les sur une chaise, ordonna Voldemort.  
  
Les mangemorts s'exécutèrent. Ils saisirent Hermione et Hector par le bras. Hector reconnut parmi eux Rogue. Celui-ci les regardèrent et fixa une des portes.  
  
Mais que voulait t'il dire ? se demanda Hector.  
  
Cela fait maintenant deux jours que vous êtes parmi nous, vous deviez avoir faim non ? Leur demanda Voldemort, servez-vous.  
  
Sur la table se trouvaient des mets qui avaient l'air d'être appétissant, succulents. Hermione et Hector savaient très bien que c'était un piège et qu'il y avait dans la nourriture du Veristaserum.  
  
Non-merci nous n'avons pas faim, déclara Hector avec assurance.  
  
Très bien, dit Voldemort avec une fureur qui se lisait sur son visage, ENDOLORIS cria t'il tout en pointant sa baguette sur Hector  
  
NON, cria Hermione  
  
Hector poussa un cri. Le maléfice l'avait jeté par terre. Il se tortilla en hurlant de douleur. Un instant plus tard, le sort était fini et il repris son souffle. Il était toujours par terre. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Bien, maintenant vous allez m'écouter Miss, ou plutôt Mrs. Je eux savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver dans les années qui va suivre, vous seuls savez.  
  
Non je ne vous dirais rien, plutôt mourir. Cria Hermione dans un sanglot  
  
Comme vous voudrez, ENDOL....  
  
Dans un fracas les portes s'ouvrirent, des aurors par dizaines arrivèrent en lançant des Stupéfix que les quelques mangemorts présents dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous là, Eltibus, Les Potter, Les Londubat......  
  
Rogue était parti pour ne pas se trahir. Hermione comprit pourquoi il avait fixer la porte tant tôt, il a dû avertir l'Ordre qu'ils se trouvaient aux mains de Voldemort. Eltibus se précipita sur le couple pour les libérer de leurs chaînes.  
  
Vite sauvez-vous, on s'en occupe... déclara t'il.  
  
Non, Hector il faut que nous retrouvions nos baguettes nous devons les aidez.  
  
Tu as raison. Accio Baguette cria t'il  
  
D'un coup ils virent leurs deux baguettes arrivées. Hermione saisit la sienne et s'empressa de rejoindre le combat qui faisait rage. Hector fit de même.  
  
Alors que Hermione luttait sans merci contre l'un des mangemorts, elle le reconnut, c'était l'un des L&L, mais elle ne savait pas lequel.  
  
Je vais vous faire payer pour ce que vous m'avez fait, lui dit-elle.  
  
Le mangemort la regarda, et sourit :  
  
Mais oui, vous êtes la petite sang de bourbe de Rogue. C'est bien malheureux pour lui que vous lui ayez préféré l'autre... Je vais devoir vous punir pour cela. AVADRA KEDRAVA....cria t'il  
  
Une lueur verte sortit de sa baguette, et frappa Hermione en pleine poitrine....  
  
A suivre...  
  
Note de l'auteur : les villes citées sont des vraies villes .... A vos atlas. 


	14. chapitre 14

Merci aux revieweurs si fidèles du chapitre 13 :  
  
BloOdYsBlu3s Working Plouf Blade Groupie until the end Moi  
  
Chapitre 14  
  
Hermione reçu le sort en pleine poitrine, elle s'écroula. Les aurors et les mangemorts étaient toujours en plein combat, ils ne restaient plus que quelques mangemorts, les autres avaient été capturés ou bien ils s'étaient enfuis.  
  
Les derniers mangemorts maîtrisés, Hector toujours indemne, chercha Hermione des yeux, ils scruta dans la pièce. Pas d'Hermione.  
  
Hermione, Hermione cria t'il  
  
Il commença à courir dans la pièce. Et se rapprocha d'un groupe de personnes qui formait un cercle autour de quelque chose. L'un d'entre eux s'écarta. Hector vit le corps inanimé d'Hermione. Eltibus était accroupi auprès d'elle. Il leva la tête vers Hector.  
  
C'est fini.....  
  
Hector sans un mot s'accroupit à son tour, pris Hermione dans ses bras, lui caressa les cheveux et se mit à hurler de douleur. Les personnes se trouvant autour d'eux s'écartèrent pour les laisser seuls.  
  
Il venait de perdre son unique amour. Il ne lui restait plus que Victor.....  
  
Il éleva seul son enfant, maudissant les mangemorts et Voldemort. Il continua son travail pour l'Ordre durant des années, jusqu'à l'anéantissement du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Bien des années plus tard, en effet Victor était déjà grand, Hector se rendait environ tous les mois à Poudlard, non pas pour voir Dumbledore mais Hermione, bien qu'elle n'ait que 11, 12 ou 13 ans, il restait et il l'observait, il n'avait jamais osé lui parlé, il ne voulait pas la perturber. Dumbledore n'avait jamais osé lui dire ce qui c'était passé entre elle et Severus ainsi que sur la paternité de son enfant.  
  
Victor entrait dans sa 18ème année. La coupe de feu allait se dérouler à Poudlard. Victor se trouvait à Durmstrang et serait désigné champion de son école.  
  
Victor ,appela Hector  
  
Oui papa, qui a-t-il ? demanda Victor  
  
Il faut que l'on parle. Assis toi s'il te plait, demanda Hector en désignant un fauteuil. Il s'assis à son tour.  
  
Oui je t'écoute, de quoi veux-tu parler ? ?  
  
Nous allons parler de ta mère.  
  
De ma mère ? Que sais-tu de plus de ce que tu m'as dit ? Je sais qu'elle est morte lorsque j'étais petit lors d'une attaque de mangemorts....  
  
Non tu ne sais pas tout, il y a des détails que j'ai omis de te dire pour ne pas te perturber, mais il est grand temps maintenant que je te les révèle.  
  
Il fit une pause et il reprit  
  
Ta mère était une personne spéciale, elle venait du futur.  
  
A ces mots Victor ouvrit grands ses yeux.  
  
En effet elle venait du futur, elle avait tout juste 18 ans. En ce moment même elle se trouve à Poudlard, elle a 14 ans....  
  
Je vois où tu veux en venir..... Cela sera une occasion de rencontrer ma mère...  
  
Cependant elle ne doit pas savoir qui tu es.  
  
Mais comment je vais la reconnaître ? je ne connais que son prénom...  
  
Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, et elle se trouve à la maison Griffondor.  
  
Essaye de partager le plus de temps avec elle, pour mieux la connaître sans te dévoiler...  
  
Hector lui tendit une photo d'Hermione qu'il avait dû prendre à son insu. Elle était à la bibliothèque et avait le nez dans son livre.  
  
- C'est une photo d'elle récente.  
  
Merci.....  
  
Ma mère s'appelle Hermione Granger......dit Victor d'un ton rêveur.  
  
FIN.  
  
J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus. C'était donc ma théorie sur le couple Hermione/Victor. Je pense que c'est sa mère. Car pourquoi dans le tome 4, il s'intéresse à elle ? ? Elle n'est pas très jolie, et n'a rien de particulier..... Notre petit Victor veut juste connaître sa mère, voilà tout.  
  
Laissez moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis sur cette théorie. 


End file.
